Looks Can Deceive
by the original Kuroi
Summary: [AU] Sana's going to an all boy school--as a boy! Find out why and who she meets along the path to new discoveries and romance. -SERIES COMPLETED-
1. Keiichi enters the ring

**A/N: Let's see… Sorry for the cussing in this fic, I know there might be an awful lot, but hey, they are in high school here… (like 16-17). **

**Okay, I took out the translations, so okay. Yeah. Some of the only Japanese words I used would be "-sensei" (meaning teacher), "-san" (suffix for respect, I believe) for when the teacher is referring to students and when people are first meeting each other, and I used "-kun" (no translation… ^^;;) for only Rei. **

**Takaishi Yuta is Fuka's ex-boyfriend! Keep that in mind, please! ******

**Don't own Kodomo no Omocha, it belongs to Miho Obana… ::starts sulking:: ******

**Hope you enjoy this and please R/R!******

**BTW, everyone is slightly OOC here… well, okay, they are way OOC!**

**_-------------------------------------------------_****__**

"Hey, didja hear? Kurata Sana is going to take a long break before doing another movie!" Whispers broke among the boys as they huddled over a magazine. 

"You guys are such morons," snickered the famous actor, Kamura Naozumi, who brushed away his purple hair from his sparkling blue eyes. "She's only taking a break from hungry guys like you who camp out in front of her house."

"Not my problem if she's sexy, rich, _and_ famous," smirked Laiier Kirk, who happened to be love making everyone feel miserable. "Just trying to score a date with her, here. Besides, how would you know?"

"You forget, I'm a close friend of hers."

"Yeah right, the last time we were talking about her, you were wishing to meet her!" a guy from the back yelled. Naozumi colored slightly and was about to shout back a dirty reply when the teacher, Tejuki-sensei, walked in.

"Alright now class, settle down," Tejuki-sensei told his class. "We have a new student today." he gestured towards the door. The door opened and someone walked in. An orange/brownish-haired boy _(A/N: think Rurouni Kenshin's hair color!) _with brown eyes, walked in. Wearing a loose shirt and baggy pants, it was hard to tell if the boy was skinny or not. Skeptical looks came from everyone. 

"This is Yamaaki Keiichi. Let us welcome Yamaaki-san." _(A/N: Okay, bear with me about the names, okay? The name Keiichi has no relation to Ah! Megami-Sama!'s Keiichi and Yamaaki is pronounced as the way it is written, 'Ya-ma-a-ki')_

"Welcome to Miburo Academy, the high school for boys and boys only," everyone half/sighed, half/chanted together. Keiichi blinked and nodded slowly.

Tejuki-sensei nodded approvingly. "Well, Yamaaki-san, please sit in front of Hayama-san. Hayama-san, please raise your hand." Keiichi scanned the classroom for the hand and found nothing. Tejuki-sensei sighed and motioned Keiichi to follow him. 

Walking to the back, Keiichi watched as Tejuki-sensei took the earphones off a boy whose eyes were closed. They snapped open and glared at the teacher. "I remind you, Hayama-san, the school doesn't allow electronics during class. Now, we have a new student and do treat him with respect. Yamaaki-san, this is your seat."

Nodding, Keiichi sat in the empty seat, the sensation of fear growing into him senses as he felt everyone's eyes on him. _Guess I should have listened to Rei-kun when he declared I should be home-schooled._

-------------------------------------------------

"That new kid is weird," Naozumi commented, picking at his udon. 

"I feel sorry for him," a brown-haired, glasses-wearing boy [Tsuyoshi] replied. "Look at him."

"I know how that feels," sighed a black-haired (which was spiked) boy, Takaishi Yuta, "I was new here before too."

"Why don't we go sit with him?" suggested Naozumi. 

"Fine by me." 

"No objections here," added Yuta. The three picked up their trays and walked over to the new boy.

_-------------------------------------------------___

::starting Sana/"Keiichi's" P.O.V::

The academy wasn't so bad, compared to the previous schools I've been too…

Being a teen actress isn't easy. Getting mobbed by reporters and fans; work all day long; you barely have time to eat good foods and see your family. My first school was the hardest. Trying out in a Jr.High public school made my life a living hell. All these guys tried to get a date and the girls were jealous; making me suffer each day, not being my friend and shoving me down all the time. 

Trying again in the beginning of high school, I went to an all-girl academy. Well, let's just say the girls weren't better than the guys at my old school. Not that they were gay—they just wanted tips on becoming a star themselves and labeled me 'Vain' when I didn't say anything. Then they became like the girls at my old school—stealing my things, shoving me, getting me in trouble.

Now that I'm starting as a Junior, I'm so close to college—which Mama wished for me to go to (and then continue my acting career after that), Rei-kun and Mama decided it was time for me to start school again. Rei-kun suggested home-schooling, but I didn't want to be an outcast.

Not willing to let me live through what I lived through over, they decided to dress me up as a guy, wear a wig (which can't fall off, {unless if it was yanked off,} if I'm hopping or anything, they added some special glue @-@), and put a this super small machine thing that's clipped on my sports bra which can change my voice and make it deeper. 

If I didn't have to act like a guy for 2 years, (maybe 4 more if I also go to college as a guy), it would've been cool. 

"Eh-hem," someone cleared his throat.

"Huh?" All my thoughts cleared from my head as I saw 3 guys in front of me, grinning. They were all pretty cute, and I noticed that the purple-haired one was Kamura Naozumi, the teen actor.

"Can we sit here?" The one with glasses asked. 

"You're more than welcome," I answered.

Their eyebrows all shot up. "Uh, didja your momma teach ya to be polite?" the black-haired asked.

"Uh… yes…" I replied nervously.

"Dude, we have a boy in crisis," announced Naozumi. "Okay, we are going to change you from a preppie, suit-wearing, polite-talking boy to one of us."

"One of us…?" I asked.

"Hell ya! You gotta talk like us, walk like us, dress like us, all that shit."

"Mind if I ask exactly _why_ you're helping me? Not that I don't appreciate it," I added as a side note. 

"Hey, we're always welcoming newcomers and makin' them cool and feared among this school."

"Yup, 'yoshi invited me, we invited 'kaishi," Naozumi said. 

"Who's who?" My eyes were dotted.

"Takaishi Yuta, called 'kaishi for short," The black-haired said, his hand reaching forward. I shook it and a new hand snaked out.

"I'm 'yoshi, but my real name is Ohki Tsuyoshi—uh, I mean, Sasaki Tsuyoshi," the glasses boy corrected himself. "My parents just got divorced," he added sadly.

"Mine did too," I lied. Mama had adopted me and she never dated a guy in her whole life. But hey—this is Yamaaki Keiichi's parents we're talking about here.

"Oh," Naozumi commented. "Uh, well, I'm--"

"Kamura Naozumi, right?" 

His face broke into a grin. "Yeah 'zumi for short—uh, just to let you know, I don't brag about my fame…"

"Me too," I said absent-mindedly. Catching my mistake, my eyes widened, "I mean, uh…"

Instead of looking at me weirdly, all three of them cracked up. "This guy is good," Yuta said.

"Thanks…" I frowned slightly, confused why they started laughing.

"Anyway, your first name is Keiichi, right?" Naozumi asked.

"Yes."

"Wait up—none of that 'yes' crap, okay? It's yeah, or ya, got it?" Tsuyoshi corrected.

"Ok…"

"And from now on, you're 'eiichi for short."

"Isn't that the same as Keiichi?" 

"Yeah, but leaving out the 'K' makes it cooler, I guess, and also makes you one of us."

"Ok then…" I picked up one of my fries. "What else?"

"Well, being a boy is cool—ya can talk with yor mot fu witout get in truble," Yuta said, his mouth full of his cheeseburger. "Lookie at grls. I man, they get yed at four doin it."

"I can talk with my mouth full without getting in trouble, unlike girls?" I repeated.

"Yeh," he swallowed everything and grinned.

"Ah…" I chewed my fry and started to talk, "Lick dish?"

"Yup, ya got it!" Tsuyoshi nodded approvingly. 

"By the way, don't sit so straight—kinda slouch a little and uh, open up your legs… we're no girls, we don't have to keep our legs closed."

_Speak for yourself._ I nodded and made sure I sat like he did.

"Next," Naozumi continued, "Ya gotta talk 'gangsta' talk, ya gotta cuss and shit."

"Okay…"

"Liar man," Yuta laughed. "It ain't no 'gangsta' talk, it's how _we_ talk."

"True enough," Naozumi grinned.

"Let's see what else is there…" Tsuyoshi's eyebrows furrowed together. "Oh right, you need to meet someone else later—he's kinda the most feared boy in the whole school—the teachers are pissed at him and even the seniors are afraid of him and we're only juniors."

"So why do I need to meet him?"

"Cause he's our friend—and sorta our leader, I guess. We're feared by freshman's and sophomores, some juniors. No seniors and he's gone where no boy has gone before."

"Mmkay…" I said slowly. _Are all guys this kooky? _

"Mmkay?" Yuta asked.

"Just an expression I use…" 

"Only the sexy actress Kurata Sana uses that expression," a new voice came up. My blood coiled at what they call me. I didn't appreciate the fact I was 'sexy'. Yuta, Naozumi, and Tsuyoshi groaned. 

"I'm well aware of that," I replied, not looking back and picking up my burger.

"So why ya usin' it?" the guy asked.

"Why dontcha mind ya own fucking business?" I accidentally slipped out angrily. My new friends 'oooohed' and started to snicker, slapping each other on the backs. The guy growled and came forward, pushing me towards the table. I felt something cold on the back of my neck. 

"Listen up, I'm the most feared boy out of the whole academy and--"

"Do rephrase that statement." A cool voice entered the new the small arena. A crowd of boys had formed, trying to sneak a peek. It was the golden-haired 'rebel' (who had a nice, well-built six-pack for a guy like him… actually, surprsingly, Yuta, Naozumi, and Tsuyoshi all had six packs… not so much that makes them look nasty, but good enough to make 'em look tough), that kept disrupting the class. He was definitely cute—but awfully terrible. His cool gaze looked at me and then at the guy behind me with the knife.

"Hayama-san, how nice of you to join us!" the guy said, straitening and dropping his knife, looking at 'Hayama-san' nervously. "I was just welcoming the new kid! And uh, well, what I meant was I'm the most feared boy in the whole academy of, uh, babies!" He backed up nervously, nearly touching my back as 'Hayama-san' walked closer. 

He pulled up a chair and slouched down. "So, what's this? Taking in another refugee?" 

"Yo, 'yama, we're sorry man. We forgot to meet ya--"

"I wasn't there myself," he interuppted calmly. "His name?"

"Weren't you payin' attention in class?" Yuta laughed. "It's Keiichi."

"So he's 'eiichi," he automatically said. 

_What the hell is up with all these names?_ I nodded slowly. 

"That's Hayama Akito, the one we were talking about earlier," Tsuyoshi nodded towards the golden-haired boy. "We'd call him 'kito for short, but he doesn't like to get friendly."

Naozumi grinned. "Doesn't like to get friendly—ya make us sound gay 'yoshi. But ya, he won't accept 'kito, so we call 'yama for short from his last name."

"Mm—uh, Okay," I said, stealing a glance at Hayama. He didn't seem to mind that they were talking about him like that in front of him. He more interested in making the guy behind me more nervous.

"Laiier, aren't you going to go trotting into the kindergarden class and scaring the little kids with your ugly face?" he taunted. This guy, made a face and walked away, muttering things to his friends.

"Who was that?" 

"That's Laiier Kirk. He moved from America over here, his mother was Japenese and when she died, his father came here with him, burying his mom in the back of their house, somewhere."

"O…kay…" I nervously picked up another fry and chewed it. The whole table gone silent and I realized they were all looking at the Hayama dude. 

"What?" he asked expressionless. 

"Nuttin'…" Yuta replied quickly.

"And it's quiet because…?" he asked.

"Uh… well, Laiier kinda ruined the mood and shit…" Naozumi said quietly. 

"Feh." His gaze flickered my way again and then they looked out the window. 

"So, um…" I started, unable to comprehend this silence. The whole café was quiet; the only sound heard was the chewing. "You guys like that girl, uh, Sana or something?"

Boom! That ignited a light in everyone. "Dude, she's awfully pretty and elegant!!" Yuta exclaimed. I secretly thanked him for not calling me sexy.

"Hell ya, if I wasn't with Aya, I think I'd be one of those screaming fans at her doors." Tsuyoshi laughed. "Just playing, I have too much pride."

"Aya…?" I asked hesitantly.

"Aya is his girl, Fuka is 'kaishi's. You'll meet them soon enough. Don't even think of flirting with them though, they'll kill ya." Naozumi nodded towards the two. I nodded with a half-smile.

"What do you think of Sana? Are you really her boyfriend like those reporters say?" I tested Naozumi. If he said yes, I'd give him a piece of my mind—when I could.

"Nah, I wish!" Naozumi put on a pained look. "I never even met her."

"Maybe you will," I shrugged.

"Ya think so?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, you're a star, she's a star—maybe you'll end up doing a movie together."

"Do you think she'll wanna be my girlfriend?!" Naozumi inquired excitedly.

"Don't look at me, I'm not a girl called Kurata Sana." I laughed.

"You're an ass 'zumi. I wouldn't suggest going out with her." Hayama finally spoke.

"Why not?" Naozumi demanded angrily, the same time my mind said the same thing.

"Cause celebrity break-ups are the worst. Everyone, including you, will think you're living your life in shame and you're never gonna face the world again…" he looked thoughtful. "Nah, forget it. Go on, go out with her, I wouldn't mind you never meeting the world again."

"But what if we're happy together and we marry and have 3 kids, 2 guys and 1 girl?" Naozumi started to fantasize. Everyone but him and Hayama stared at him.

"Ya ought to meet her first," Hayama smirked. Naozumi frowned and looked crestfallen. 

"What do you think of her?" I dared to ask this 'most feared boy'.

He looked and me and answered, "If I never have to hear her name or see her on a magazine, I'm satishfied throughout my school life. She's got every boy after her and it's fucking annoying."

"Oh…" Silence dawned on all of us again—until Tsuyoshi asked:

"What do you think of her, 'eiichi?" 

"Uh… she's okay…" I said slowly. 

"That's all? She's okay??" Naozumi almost shrieked.

"Yeah…" I eyed him eeriely.

"But she's beautiful! I mean, 'yama has a weird brain(Hayama looked at Naozumi, his left eye twitching), but hey, he gets around hating her fine, but how can _you_ hate her?!"

"I don't! I just said she's okay!" 

"Are you one of those 'I-want-a-girl-with-brains-not-looks' type of guys?" Yuta asked.

"That's what my mom said." 

"We respect that, but wouldn't you want someone pretty _and_ smart?" 

"She can okay-looking for all I care."

"But you _would_ want a pretty and smart girl, right?" 

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Then how can you not like Sana?!" Naozumi flung his arms out, clutching his heart. "You're hurting me _and_ insulting me!"

"I just don't…" I looked at my burger and looked back at Naozumi who's body was shaking and then he slumped down. "Holy shit, what ha--" 

Peals of laughter came from Tsuyoshi and Yuta. Hayama's lips were _still_ in a straight line. Naozumi stood up and bowed. "Thank you, thank you," he said.

Since everyone was still laughing, I looked at Hayama for help. He sighed and replied, " 'zumi does that to everyone new. He's not _that_ crazy about her… he has an eye on a certain girl."

"I told you, Yumi is only a friend!" Naozumi protested, his cheeks burned a scarlet red.

"_Sure_…" Yuta said, his laughing dying down.

The lunch bell rang before Naozumi could say a word. I crammed my burger into my mouth and waved to the guys.

"Yo, wait up!" Tsuyoshi ran up. "What class do you have later?" 

"Umph dmphono." I took out my burger and laughed at Tsuyoshi's expression. "I said, I don't know."

"Lemme see your schedule." 

"Here," I handed it over as  Tsuyoshi scanned it. "Oh, you have the same class as 'yama does. He can guide you… right, 'yama?" He glanced behind his shoulder.

"Do I have a choice?" Hayama asked.

"I can--" I was interruppted by Naozumi.

"He's only playing around. He'll guide you."

"Okay… what is the next class anyway?" I looked down at the schedule.

"Oh, it's Phys.Ed." Tsuyoshi said cheerfully. 

"…just running right?"

"Nope!" I paled at that remark. "Don't worry, P.E's fun. You just change, play a sport, and shower. There's no running and shit, our teacher's super nice," he continued, seeing my expression.

_That's not the problem… ___

_-------------------------------------------------___

__

**A/N: You people like???****Yes? No? Maybe?****Please REVIEW!! Flames are welcome, for all I care. Just tell me if you want chapt. 2! See ya!******


	2. A new challenge arises

**A/N: Ahhh, I'm so happy you guys enjoyed my fic!! ^^ Tee hee, well, anyway, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed! Thank you all!**

**You know what I realized? Someone told me "eiichi" or something like that means some kind of pervert in Japanese. Well, actually, its "eechi" or something. Sounds the same, apparantly, but I wasn't aiming for that type of name, so… ;-; Please excuse that.**

**Well, enjoy chapt.2! Please R/R!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KODOMO NO OMOCHA. IT ALL BELONGS TO MIHO OBANA.**

-------------------------------------------------

Hayama Akito was not one to mess with. He was not one to make fun of, not one to keep waiting. Even new kids who didn't know him didn't dare to try. However, the new kid, Yamaaki Keiichi, was seemed to be ignorant of this. 

"Oi, I'm leaving," he called to the helpless, pale guy 12 steps behind him who was frozen in the same spot since Tsuyoshi, Naozumi, and Yuta left.

"Wha--?" Keiichi snapped out of his thoughts and ran up to Akito. "You're not one to wait, are you?" Akito responded with a roll of his eyes and walked on. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then…" 

Akito stopped abruptly in front of a chestnut door and opened it. It creaked loudly and all the guys inside looked at the new arrivals. 

"Well, well, well. You're certainly late." Laiier Kirk smirked as he walked over with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Keiichi's eyes widened and looked away, only to find that everyone in the room except him (and Akito) were in towels. 

Akito gazed at him and walked past to his locker. At that moment where Kirk was ready to advance on the poor Keiichi, a door from the right opened and a man in his 30's walked out and over to Keiichi. 

"Ah, I assume you're Yamaaki Keiichi, right?" He boomed. Keiichi nodded timidly. "I'm your gym teacher, Daredei-sensei. Let me take you to your locker and there you can leave your stuff and change." He ushered the Junior over to a locker in the back, near 3 geeks who had their face covered with zits. Not noticing the gym teacher, they were hovered over a magazine and looking very happy. 

"Hot damn, I'd give _anything_ to see her in person!" moaned one.

"See who?" Daredei-sensei boomed. 

"Eeeeep!" the magazine was flung into the air and the 3 jumped up. Daredei-sensei caught the magazine and looked at it. 

"Kurata Sana again? I'll admit—if I was your age, I'll be having a crush on her too, but honestly! P.E can't go on like this!" the teacher faced the rest of the class. 

"You come in, change, go out to play a sport, and come back to shower. Then you go to your last class and go home. There's no time to be looking at celebrities!" he roared as he turned back to the trembling 3, his eyes dangerously wild. "If I catch anyone looking at these magazines during my time, I'll be sure to make you rip each page one by one!" After another minute of glaring, he sighed and looked at Keiichi. "There's your locker." He walked away from the gaping Keiichi. 

"Oh wait—your gym uniform hasn't arrived yet… well, then I guess you can just play in those clothes, unless you want to skip P.E," Daredei-sensei nodded towards Keiichi. 

_Guess I'm saved…_ Keiichi thought as he and his fellow classmates shuffled out of the locker room. 

-------------------------------------------------

"'eiichi! 'eiichi! Yo, wait up, man!" Keiichi spun around to find three sweating, panting boys along with one boy with earphones, who apparently was walking at his own pace, without a care in the world.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Keiichi grinned apologetically. 

"Nah, it's alright man. Look, its Tuesday, and since we don't have much homework, mind if we crash at your house today?" Yuta  asked. Keiichi paled slightly and replied a bit too quickly.

"Err, well, my house is still 'remodeling' and we're still um, unpacking and all, so…" he shrugged slightly, "Sorry guys."

"Awww, guess we gotta go to your place again, 'zumi." Tsuyoshi groaned.

"My place is perfectly fine! What the hell are you complaining about?!?!" Naozumi put his fist to Tsuyoshi's face who jerked back.

"Dude, I wasn't bagging on your place, man! Just your friggin' trumpet! Always playing that friggin' thing like there's no tomorrow!" Tsuyoshi smacked Naozumi's head. 

"I'd admit to that!" Yuta laughed at his two brawling friends. 

"You want some of this?!" Naozumi sent a fake punch to Yuta's face who laughed heartily and lowered his head slightly.

"Oi, shaddap." Naozumi and Tsuyoshi stopped play-fighting and looked up. Keiichi stopped grinning and looked at Akito who looked pissed off. "Just go to my place."

"Errrr, sure your sister won't mind?" Tsuyoshi looked nervous.

"To hell with her." Akito muttered and walked on. Tsuyoshi looked at Yuta for help. Yuta shrugged and followed Akito, along with Tsuyoshi. 

"Can 'eiichi come?" Naozumi yelled after his friend. Akito looked at them for a minute and walked on. "Okay, come on 'eiichi!" Naozumi started to walk north.

"He didn't say yes though."

"That look meant yes, so come on already!"

"Alright, alright, alright!!!!" Keiichi raced after his new friends.

-------------------------------------------------

"Dude, your place is tight!" Yuta complimented as he walked through the door. 

"Never been here before?" Keiichi inquired.

"Naw, 'yoshi and 'zumi have though." 

"Ah."

"AKITO!!!!!!!" A feminine cry came from the kitchen. Akito looked disinterested and motioned for the four boys to follow him to his room. "HAYAMA AKITO, I'M WARNING YOU, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuyoshi and Naozumi winced as Yuta and Keiichi looked at each other wide-eyed. 

"That your sister?" Keiichi whispered. 

"Mm." Akito stopped in front of his room and fished out a key from his pocket. Unlocking his door, he went in and stopped. Looking pointedly at the guys, they realized they were supposed to come in. 

"Sweet." Yuta complimented yet again. 

"AKITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Stay here, lemme go shut my sister's f—kin' trap." Akito left and slammed the door. Minutes later, shouting aroused.

"He's not going to abuse her—is he??" Keiichi wondered.

"Nah, he's not that type of guy to abuse his family. Though he sure bullshits about them a hell lot." Tsuyoshi answered.

"Oh… oh shit!" Keiichi bolted from his seat on the floor and went over to his backpack.

"What is it?" Yuta looked at the frantic Keiichi.

"Need to call my mom…" 

"Aw, who cares? After some lecturing, she'll shut up soon enough," Tsuyoshi said, leaning back in Akito's chair. 

"I don't know about your moms," Keiichi snorted, "but my mom's gonna kill me if I don't call her."

Keiichi rummaged some more through his backpack and finally stopped. "Alright, I bought it!" He took out a small cell phone, completely silver lined with black one the left side and blue on the other. On the back were the words: REI-KUN'S

"Who's Rei-kun?" Yuta looked at the words.

"Ain't that the name of Sana's manager?" Naozumi pointed out.

"Oh come on," Keiichi laughed nervously, "there's a thousand Rei-kuns out there."

"True enough, which Rei-kun is this one?" 

"My, uh, older brother."

"Oo, you guys fight a lot?" Yuta looked away from the miniature dinosaur on Akito's desks.

"Not really."

"Hmph," the door opened and slammed shut again. Akito walked to his bed and flopped on it.

"Things alright 'yama?" Naozumi asked.

"F—king b—ch won't shut up about anything. Dad came home and he sent me here." Akito sat up and glared at his dinosaur. "F—king old man will always take her side."

By the looks of Akito's face, Keiichi knew better not to ask about Akito's mom. His eyes wandered to Akito's desk and saw a beautiful woman with a small baby in her arms. _Guess that's his mom…_

"Aren't you gonna call your mom?" Yuta tried to break the silence.

"Oh right!" After pressing some buttons, Keiichi heard his mom pick up. "Mama? Er, I mean, Mom? Look, I'm at a friend--" He looked at Akito and stuttered a bit, "Um, well, at this guy's house along with his friends…"

"Dude, aren't we your friends too?" demanded Naozumi, sitting up straight.

"Sorry!" Keiichi quickly said to Naozumi and listened to his mom's words. "Come home before—WHAT?! Mo-om! Of course not! Hell no—I mean, no way! No… no… okay… well—damn, I mean, dang! Um, yeah, well, ja." He clicked the OFF button and looked sheepishly at the three curious boys (and a bored looking one).

"What did she say to make you yell?"

"She thought we were gonna, uh, invite over some girls to, uh, fool around with." Keiichi blushed as he remembered what his mom really said, _"Are you going to fool around with those guys, Sana?"_

"Great idea!" Tsuyoshi laughed. "Maybe we should."

"So, what time you're staying up to?" Naozumi grabbed Akito's rubber basketball and shot it at Tsuyoshi.

"She said the latest is around 8:35."

"What? That's cheap," grimaced Yuta. "We usually stay at each other's houses till 11 or so. course, I don't know about 'yama's house since I've never been here."

"Even on weekdays?!" Keiichi gaped at the nodding three (and a bored looking boy).

"Yuh."

"Your parents allow you to do this?"

"Naw, but like we pay attention to them anyway," snickered Tsuyoshi. **_(A/N: OOC…)_**

"I know, lucky 'zumi has no parents to bag on him."

"I got a manager," Naozumi sighed.

"Akito," a knock came to the door. Keiichi guessed it was his father.

"What?" Akito's bored voice came from his pillow.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know, can you?" snickers from Yuta, Naozumi, and Tsuyoshi stirred up.

"Akito."

"What?"

"_May_ I come in?"

"My friends are here." Akito replied. 

Keiichi stared at Akito. _I'm considered a friend already?_

"Send them home," the voice ordered.

"F—k no."

"Akito," the voice came again, more louder this time.

"Yo man, it's alright, we'll see ya tomorrow." Yuta stood up along with the other three.

"Stay," Akito commanded and they all dropped to the floor. 

"Akito, open the door."

"Don't feel like moving."

"Akito! Don't make me break down this door!"

"Let's see you try, old man." A bang come from the other side and then a sigh was heard. Footsteps sounded and soon they reduced. "Hm. Usually takes him more than that."

"Don't you care that you might have hurt your dad's feelings?" Keiichi asked.

"Uh, let's think…" Akito looked at Keiichi and then replied, "No." Keiichi's mouth dropped open and he could hardly believe it. At that moment, his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh—what? Now? Fine… no, that's alright, I can walk… not really… okay, bye." Keiichi hung up and stood up. "Gotta jet, guys."

"Now? That sucks," Tsuyoshi looked at his watch and then at his new friend who shrugged.

"Family stuff," Keiichi replied as he picked up his backpack.

"Oh… hey, what's your number?" Yuta grabbed a nearby pen and paper.

"My phone number?"

Akito snorted from where he was. "Obviously."

"Uh, well, our phone hasn't been installed yet…" Keiichi replied uneasily.

"Well, here's my number, 'zumi's, 'yoshi's, and 'yama's. Call us." Yuta handed over the paper.

"Can't tonight though," Keiichi accepted the sheet, "There's fa--"

"Family business," finished Naozumi. 

"And your phone hasn't been installed yet, right?" Tsuyoshi grinned at Keiichi who nodded. "By the way, do you have a computer?"

"Yuh—not installed yet."

"Right, but got a screen name or email add.?" Yuta queried.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking of creating a new one, so I'll give it to you when I make it," Keiichi headed for the door.

"Sure, give it to us tomorrow!"

"K, bye!"

"Bye!"

Keiichi closed the door behind him and smiled at the thought of his new friends. Just then a voice rang out.

"You! What's Akito and the rest of those jerks doing in there?!" Keiichi found himself looking at an angry female around her 20's.

"Uh, we were just… talking…" Keiichi replied.

"Tell me the truth!"

"I am!"

"Natsumi, don't pester him." Keiichi spun around to find a kind-looking man. "I'm sorry." 

"Its okay… um, well, gotta go, but thanks for your hospitality!" Keiichi raced down the stairs and out to the streets.

"We didn't even do anything and he thanks us?" Natsumi looked at her father who shrugged.

"Kids," he responded.

-------------------------------------------------

_Sheesh, that Hayama dude sure is cold…_ Keiichi stopped at a red light and waited patiently for the light to turn green. _And I can't find out what he's like without looking like I'm gay or anything… course 'zumi, 'kaishi, and 'yoshi—I still find those weird names—might say a few things, but they don't seem to know much either. _Keiichi stepped off the sidewalk and walked to the other side of the road. _Hmm… _A rather evil grin appeared on Keiichi's face. _Maybe Yamaaki Keiichi can't, but let's see what Kurata Sana can do…_

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Dun dun dun~!!!!!! ::grins:: Hardy har har, how was that for chapter two? **

**Yesh, the characters are OOC and the chapter wasn't very good and was a bit short, but still, I appreciate all comments and flames are welcome. _**

**Anyone know what Sana's gonna do?? Try to guess and tell me!**

**If ya want chapter 3, please R/R!!!!! **

**Well, toodles~!**


	3. Lights! Camera! Action!

**A/N: Before I start my real intro, I have some things to say. (mainly to my reviewer, MILLA)  
At first, when I received your review, I was pissed off at it (its pretty much considered a flame), and was gonna flame you back (sorta) in this chappie. (I admit, I'm quick to anger and I have a super bad temper _;;;) **

**Waiting for a few days, I finally got down to write it and I realized that my anger's gone. Then I realized, it's kinda pointless and it'll be dumb of me to do so, since I don't know you and you don't know me and you didn't make me feel bad, (just angry). **

**::shrugs:: Still, before you flame someone, please do recheck the whole chappie before doing so. **

**First off, in reply to your flame/review, I already mentioned that 'eiichi doesn't mean pervert and in to add, when I asked my Japanese translator, she told me that pervert is spelled ecchi, (though some books say its 'Etchi'), not 'eiichi. In fact, she said Eiichi is considered a name. I dunno if their pronounciation is the same way, but like I said, I really had no intention of making Sana's fake boy name as pervert. **

**Second, I never said that 'eiichi is supposed to make his name cooler. I said that the Naozumi, Tsuyoshi, Akito, and that dude, Yuta in my fic thought it was cooler that way and more simpler. I put it for my own amusement.**

**As for the whole Japanese words and suffix (I think the suffix thing is wrong and my translator typed up a new thing for me), the majority of my Japanese words are already correct—sorta. Besides, I hardly use them. The suffix—I'm changing cause like I said, my translator, yaddi ya ya… if its still wrong, (sorry), do tell me please. **

**So, that's all. Milla, I hope you read this and understand that I didn't do things on purpose or whatever you thought I did for fun.**

**Anyhoo, now that _that's _done, time to start… ::evil grin:: Hey hey hey hey hey!!! Arigato for all your reviews people!!!!!**

**I'd like to thank MIYUKI who encouraged me and wished me good luck! (Go read Miyuki's fic, people! Tish good!) And another big ol' thank you to FUU who gave me another batch of ideas, which might not come to use now, but they sure will in the upcoming chappies or in other fics! Let's see… oh, and thanks to WATER MAIDEN and ENDLESS RAIN and SAKKI KUDASAI who IMed me, giving my support and giving me ideas also (I think). And anyone heard of IRIS C? Her fics are great too! She's also got a spunky personality and I thank her for encouraging me! THANK YOU!!!!! **

**I can't say who guessed right (on what Sana is gonna do) cause it'll ruin this chapter, but let's just say one or two got it right!**

**Anyhoo, here's chapter 3, enjoy! (and sorry for the delay!)**

--------------------------------------------

Kurata Sana was in a super good mood. After much convincing, Sana persuaded Rei-kun and her mother to allow her to start a new movie again, if she was to work extra hard in school. Sana grinned to herself as she picked up the phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"Good evening! May I speak to Kamura Naozumi please?"

"Yeah, its me. Who's this?"

"Kurata Sana!"

"Real funny. Really, who is this?"

"No joke! It's me, Sana!"

"Ri-ight. Look psycho bitch, I'm in no mood for jokes, so just tell me what you want."

"Can't you be slightly more trusting?? It's really me, Sana!"

"Uh-huh, well, call someone who cares." __

_Damn, he hung up on me! I'm guessing a thousand people already pulled that trick on him… poor 'zumi. Guess I'll leave it up to Rei-kun…_

--------------------------------------------

"God, I was such an idiot! I can't believe I didn't recognize her!! She must hate me for hanging up on her now!!" Naozumi groaned, smacking himself for the sixth time. 

"I'm sure she understands," laughed Keiichi. 

"How did she get your number again?" Tsuyoshi fixed his glasses that were ready to fall from the bridge of his nose. 

"It's a big ol' celebrity world. His number is probably known to all the managers." Yuta commented. 

"Isn't she still taking a break though?" Tsuyoshi looked at Naozumi for an answer who shrugged.

"Her manager said she got too bored just hanging and chilling around with nowhere to go so she wants to start a new movie. Personally, I find that crazy. I'd be so content having no school _or_ acting for a while," grumbled Naozumi.

"But why a movie with ya?" 

"Jeez 'yoshi, aren't you one to just accept things and go wif da flow?" 

"Just curious," mumbled Tsuyoshi suddenly turning pink and looking down at his shoes. 

"What? No fight?" Yuta pretended to look surprised as he stroked his chin. "That must mean--"

"AYA IS HERE!!!!" Naozumi bellowed, making a few pigeons fly away. Suddenly, they heard a giggle and they all looked ahead to see three girls. 

"See Aya, he knows you're here!" one with short dark-brown hair smirked. 

"Go say hello!" another girl with reddish-brown hair pushed the third girl forward. 

"So that's Aya?" Keiichi asked Yuta.

"Yeah," he said as a small tinge of red fell on his face, "and the one with dark-brown hair is Fuka."

"Ah… and the last would be…??"

"Yumi," whispered Naozumi, who started to walk forward. Yuta followed, a goofy grin on his face, and Tsuyoshi trudged forward, looking deathly pale. 

"Guys are big morons when it comes to girls, ne?" Keiichi asked Akito, smiling. 

Akito looked at Keiichi for a minute and then walked ahead to the academy, not even stopping to say hello to the girls. The boys who were smitten with the girls were already chatting and smiling at each other. 

"By the way, Yumi, Aya, Fuka—meet Yamaaki Keiichi, aka 'eiichi." Naozumi slapped the new boy's back when he came over.

"Hello," they chorused together, smiling sweetly.

"Hi there… uh, it's getting kinda late, so I'm gonna go ahead, alright?" Keiichi checkd his watch.

"Sure, we'll catch up," Yuta replied, turning his attention to Fuka.

"Nice meetin' ya!" Keiichi waved to the girls and walked away from the three couples. He checked his watch away and paled. _Shit—I'm late!_

--------------------------------------------

"Sana! You're gonna be late for the filming!" Rei called from downstairs. 

"Hai, I'm coming!" Sana scurried over to her drawers and tried to look for her favorite sunglasses. "Here they are!" snatching them up, she sprinted down the stairs and met up with a displeased Rei. 

"Sana, do you know how long it took me to convince the director to hire you for the movie?"

"I thought that he hired me right away."

"He did—I was just trying to make you feel guilty and that way next time you'll be here _faster_." 

Sana laughed merrily and slipped on her sunglasses. "Then it won't be any fun!" She opened the door and met up with reporters outside her gate. 

"Sana—are you really starting another movie?"

"Sana, what happened to your break?"

"Sana—are you trying to start a real romance with Kamura Naozumi?"

"Sheesh, things get around fast!" Sana exclaimed to Rei. 

"Let's hope in the car and drive through the back," Rei ushered Sana to the garage. 

"I hope we can get out of here alive!"

--------------------------------------------

"Naozumi! I can't believe you did that!" someone cried out from a room. Sana and Rei exchanged glances and shrugged. 

"Well, its already done! Besides, Kurata-san wouldn't mind! At least…I hope not…" Naozumi's voice lowered to a whisper.

"What's going on?" Sana asked curiously as she entered the room. Gasps were heard as everyone swirled their head to turn to the famous teen actress. Sana gaped at the people before her. Akito, Yuta, Tsuyoshi, and even the three girls from before, Fuka, Yumi, and Aya, were there.

"Uhhhhhhh, we-ll… supersorryKuratasanbutIwassoexcitedaboutthiswholethingIinvitedmysixfriends. I'mreallyreallysorry." Naozumi said, catching his breath. 

"It's okay!" Sana replied cheerfully. "I would've done the same, I guess!"

"You…you understood that?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"And you're… you're ok with it?" 

"Yup!"

"Oh…well…thanks Kurata-san…"

"Ahhh, don't call me that! Makes me feel old! Sana is just fine!" she turned to everyone else. "That goes for everyone!"

"Haiiiiii," they replied, staring at the girl in front of them who was grinning from ear to ear.   

"So, people, you guys ready to go?"

"Go…where?" a timid Tsuyoshi asked. 

"Start acting! Rei-kun, lead the way!"

"I don't know the way!" Rei frowned at Sana.

"What kind of manager are you, then?!"

"One that doesn't know the way?" 

"You're fired!"

"What?!"

"You heard me!" Sana headed for the door and then turned around, grinning at the fallen Rei and the amazed group behind him. "Just playing—now get up and let's go!"

"Coming," mumbled Rei as he followed the happy-go-lucky actress. 

"Is it just me, or do I get the feeling we're going to have a really, extremely weird day?" Yuta commented as everyone went out the door, dazed. 

--------------------------------------------

"Whew!" Sana wiped her forehead as she stepped out of the light. "That sure was a hard scene to act! I couldn't help but laugh at those lines!" 

Naozumi scratched his head, a smile on his face. "Yeah, I hafta admit, saying those lines were hard without cracking a smile."

"That was an excellent job, however," praised Yumi, smiling gently at the pink Naozumi. "I think this movie will be a hit when it reaches the theaters!" 

"I dunno 'bout that. I found it kinda weird when--" Tsuyoshi was cut off by his grumbling stomach. Everyone laughed as he grinned sheepishly. 

"Anyone like to go get some take-out during break? My treat!" Sana smiled as she pulled out her wallet, waving it around. Everyone looked around and nodded. 

"Let's go!" Fuka exclaimed, dragging Yuta with her. 

"I think Sana's mood is rubbing off her," Yuta choked out to the rest of the group, making a face. 

--------------------------------------------

"So, Sana, what made you decide to cancel your break and do a movie?" Tsuyoshi asked, biting into his hamburger. 

"Again with the doubts," groaned Naozumi, putting a hand in his face.

"Just asking," Tusyoshi glared at his purple-haird friend. 

"That's okay—actually, Rei-kun suggested I should do a movie with Kamura-san here once I was done with my break. Since I was bored, I decided to start the movie now!"

"Bored?" Yuta asked skeptically. "You live in a mansion, don't ya? What could you have been bored about?"

"Yuta!" Fuka smacked his head with her paper fan, veins popping out as she clutched the fan tightly. "That's such a rude way to ask a question!" She prepared to smack him again but was stopped short, upon hearing Sana's laugh. 

"You guys make such a cute couple!" Sana grinned at the blushing, blinking duo. "Actually, err… Taikashi-san, um, well, I can tell you I don't miss the reporters and all, but it gets pretty quiet when your mom's working on her latest novel and Rei-kun trying to find time to spend with his girlfriend."

"I find it unfair for you to call us by last names and we have to call you by your first," Aya spoke abruptly, "Can't you call us by our first names?"

"I know, its not only unfair, its awkward," nodded Yumi. 

"Um, okay, well, arigato, um, Yumi, Aya," Sana nodded slowly, a smile appearing. 

"Well, I'm done! Anyone wanna go play with that arcade there?" Naozumi asked, taking his trash and shoving it down a nearby trashcan. 

"I'm up for it!" Yuta said, standing up. 

"Coming," garbled Tsuyoshi as he stuffed the remaing bits of his food in his mouth.

"Gross, Tsuyoshi," pouted Aya as she followed him to the trashcan. 

"Are you coming, Sana?" Yumi asked.

"Think I'll finish up first, mmkay?" 

Fuka grinned, "No prob! Join us later!" She waved as she left too. 

"Yo, 'yama, you coming with?"  Tsuyoshi shouted at the door. 

Akito's eyes flickered over to the door and shook his head slightly. Tsuyoshi shrugged and opened the door. 

"Why don't you go? I can finish by myself." Sana smiled at the quiet male.

"I don't care for your well-being. I'm just not interested in going." He said coldly. 

Sana's eyes dotted. _Freaking hard to connect with this dude! Oh geez, I'm starting to talk like Keiichi. _"Um, well…" She glanced at Rei and laughed at the sight. Akito's eyes followed and frowned a bit. "Guess Rei-kun's amazed at Naozumi's manager's eating habits, ne?" she turned around to look at him. "Ano… don't you ever smile?"

"I hate smiling people, so why should I do the same thing they do?"

"_All_ smiling people?"

"Including you, yes."

"Oh come on, what's there to hate? Besides, your friends are smiling people, ne, Akito?"

"The name's Hayama and what's there to hate? Everything. And what my friends do is not my problem, nor yours," he snorted as he got up. 

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business," he called over his shoulder without a glance.

"Wait up!" Sana took after him and fell in pace. "Why are you so—so—I dunno, so cold to everyone?"

Akito growled and stopped walking. "Do you always ask so many questions?"

"If there's a glum chum around, yes," grinned Sana. Akito stared at her and then continued to walk. "Hey!" Sana ran after him. Akito groaned under his breath and picked up his pace. Soon, he started to run as Sana began to catch up. "Hey, wait up!"

They ran into a park when Sana caught hold of Akito's wrist and tried to hold him down. By reflexes, Akito slapped the female teen idol. Sana stared at the angry, panting male and let go of his wrist. 

"Don't get involved in my life." He bit out, as he walked away. 

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Oooo! Now things are spicing up between Sana and Akito! **

**What's gonna happen next? **

**Stay tuned for chappie four, folks! **

**Don't forget to review, please! **

**Flames are welcomed, though ones that don't make sense are not! **

**Ta ta for now!**

**Kuroi**


	4. Sana's Saturday with the lovable Akito

**A/N: Hey there minna-san! I'm glad y'all liked chappie 3! Here's hoping that chappie 4 will be just as great!**

**Ne, did I ever mention what month it was for the story? If not, I'm gonna say it now. Its around... late November, okay? Cause I want it to be Christmas soon and all. Supposedly 'Keiichi' started school late, anyway. **

**Well, enjoy!**

**P.S: There might be some similarities to the manga. Please don't flame me saying that I copied the book. Thank you. **

**And also, I just wanted to tell ****Koha-chan**** this: Hey! Lighten up! ::grins:: Sorry if you took it the wrong way, but I never meant to say that home-schoolers were outcasts! (in fact, I wanna be home-schooled!!) I mainly wanted to show why Sana couldn't go to school before this happened, yanno? I'm truly sorry if any offense was given when I wrote that—I didn't mean it in a bad way! Really! I'm innocent! ::cowers from angry mob of people:: Thanks for telling me anyway. =)**

**And also, ****Ami****, sorry, too! Though, I hafta sincerely tell you, its really not 'gansta' talk! Its just how they like to call it. Don't forget, they're Japanese and not sure what 'gansta' talk is really like! Unless I make them… but yeah! Sorry!! Thanks for the review anyway. **

**I can't start this fic. Foo. Ah well, ****A BIG ASS THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED**** (even if you kinda flamed me)!!!**

**Oh, and ****A BIG ASS "GOMEN NASAI" TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED TOO!**** I take tooooooo looooooooong to post, don't I??? ::sighs:: I suck. **

**And if anyone thinks Sana's kinda _too_ mature, well, she's 17! She can't be that hyper/dense forever, can she? Ah well.**

**----------------------******

[Sana's P.O.V] 

Whoever made the rule that schools should have weekends was a genius and I love him (or her). Today was day one for project B.A.D ('Break Akito Down') and I get to be myself to start it.

Humming to myself as I picked out a long-sleeved shirt and a skirt that reached my knees, a plot slowly formed in my mind. Once I was done putting my hair into its trademark pigtails, I skipped down the stairs and tripped. Luckily for me, Rei-kun was there to catch me. 

"Morning Sana," he mumbled as he continued his way up. Shrugging, I guessed he must have talked to his girlfriend already. Grabbing a muffin when I reached the kitchen, I went to the living room and took my backpack and a nearby jacket. Greeting Mama and her teary manager, I happily went to the door. 

"Be back before 9:30 at night, tops!" I exclaimed, slamming the door behind me. Remembering the way to the Hayama household, I put on my sunglasses and ran over there. Reaching my destination, I ducked behind a tree as someone walked out the door. 

Apparantly, it was my target and when he got to the wall bordering his house, he slammed his left hand into it, leaving a trail of crumbling pieces of the bricks behind. Gaping (and grimacing) at his bloody hand, I watched as he bought out a handkerchief and tied it around his hand. Absolutely determined to figure and help him out now, I rushed over and fell in pace with him. 

"Morning!" I smiled at him. He glanced at me and frowned. "Now, now, everything's gonna be okay from here on cause Sana's on the case!"

Silence rose as he continued walking. "Hey!" I caught up with him again. "Okay, I know you wanna apologize for slapping me, but you won't cause you don't know how, but its okay! I've already forgiven ya!"

This, appparantly, caught his attention. "Are you always such a freak?"

"What?!

"Don't tell me 'Miss Happy Go Lucky Freak' is hard of hearing."

"I heard you, I just--" I saw him smirking at me and changed my mind. Rather than play soft, I might as well go for the bigger plan. "That's it! You made me do this!" I reached into my backpack and started digging around. 

"What? Are you going to sic your manager on me?"

"Wrong!" I bought out a pair of handcuffs and snapped it on his uninjured hand. 

"ARE YOU F--KING CRAZY?!" 

"Damn right!" I cheered, pumping my left hand up, bringing his right arm along. Instantly, he bought his hand, jerking me left. "Watch it! It hurts!"

"Get this f--king thing off!" He growled, fumbling with the lock on his handcuff. 

"With this, you mean?" I smiled devilishly, taking a key outta my pocket. His wounded hand immediately shot for it, but I guess I was faster. I quickly threw it into a crowd of people and watched with the horrified, angry Akito as the key disappeared when a shaggy dog picked it up with his (or her) mouth and ran away. 

"You..." he snarled, his hand buckling into a fist. 

"Hurt me and you hurt yourself!" I quickly said, putting my right hand up for defense. He slowly relaxed his hand, yet his glare still fixated on me. Chuckling nervously, I asked, "So glum chum... where to?"

"Anywhere but here," he muttered, seeing as a few curious people stopped and stared. He tugged at the handcuffs and I followed. 

"Are we going back to your home?"

He didn't reply, instead, he walked forward. Rolling my eyes, I followed him as he unlocked the door. 

A familar feminine voice greeted us. "Akito! Didn't I tell you not to come home until after I'm asleep? I have friends over, for god's sake!" 

Oh yeah. Akito's ferocious sister. Wonder what _her_ name is. Akito, instead of replying, took me to his room and slammed his bedroom door. Akito fell face forward to his bed, in turn, making me fall face forward too--onto the floor, that is. 

"Ouch!"

"Hn."

"Jerk," I muttered, sitting up as much as I could. I examined my red wrist and shoved it next to his face. "Look at this!"

"You're the genius who cuffed us together."

"Akito!" His sister knocked on the door and started banging on it before long. A few other voices giggled from behind the door too. "Open up!"

"Hn,"  he said into his pillow. I looked at the door and then at him. Shrugging, I stood up. Akito let out a yelp as he fell onto the floor, unfortunately, dragging me down too, ontop of him. A hot blush spread across my face when I felt him brush against my thigh. 

"PERVERT!" I tried to whack him, but I ended up whacking myself. 

"Akito! Who do you have in there?! Are you attacking an innocent girl?!" 

"Mmpf!" His muffled reply came, as I squished his face down to the floor. 

"Pervert, pervert, pervert!" I tried to smack his head again, this time succeeding.  

"You're the one who dragged me outta the bed!" A gasp was heard from outside and his sister fumbled with the door's lock. 

"Don't act all innocent and put the blame on me!" 

"WHAT?!" His head lifted a little and his wide-eyed face stared at me. "I didn't do anything!"

"Suuuure! That's why you're the one who--"

"AKITO!" The door flung open and his sister stood there with her finger pointing at him accusingly. Her mouth (and along with the rest of the girls behind her) dropped open as her arm dropped to her side. 

"KURATA SANA?!" the rest of the girls screamed. 

"Geroff me!" I pushed Akito against his bed and stood up, bringing the pervert along. "Ahhh, I'm so sorry!" I bowed over. 

"What are you doing here? And with _my_ brother, no less?!" Akito's sister shrieked. I lifted my handcuffed hand and smiled sheepishly. 

"Ask him."

"Stupid b--ch cuffed us," he mumbled, massaging his damaged head. 

"HEY!" I whacked him in the same spot again. 

"Arg, b--ch!" 

"Akito! That's no way to talk to girls!" His sister walked over to where we were standing... well, where _I_ was standing and where Akito was laying, crumbled like a paper bag.

"Get out of my room," he said to her. 

"I don't have to if I don't want to."

"Ugh," he complained, standing up and straightening himself. He grabbed his sister's wrist, dragging guiltless me along, and pushed her forward. "OUT, NATSUMI!" So that was her name.

Natsumi let out a yell as she crashed into her friends. Akito launched forward and slammed the door shut. Then, he replayed his actions before, going back and plopping on his bed. 

Alas, I didn't fall onto the floor, I plopped on him, instead. 

"Gerrk!" He scrambled up, pushing me to the other side of the bed. He glared at me and in return, I grinned at him. 

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face!"

"B--ch." He muttered, plopping back. I lurched forward, but stuck a hand out, preventing me from falling on him. He glanced at my hand and then knocked me onto the floor again. 

This is going nowhere...

-----------------------------

Later on the afternoon while Akito was asleep and I was sitting on the floor, examing his room for the 36th time, my stomach grumbled loudly. Groaning and fighting back a blush, I looked at Akito. Reaching a few fingers over, I stopped short.

When he wasn't doing anything that involved violence or cruelty, he looked quite innocent... and cute. Making a dark look, I noted to myself, that was the perfect disguise. 

Still... why does this family fight so much? And what was the hidden/main reason for their fights? 

I reached over again, this time, bravery taking its toll. My fingers brushed against his bangs and slowly rested gently on one side. Yeah, he definitely looks cute. 

All of the sudden, his eyes snapped open. Not knowing what to do, I froze and stared at his curious eyes. Do I speak first or does he?

"I'm hungry." Well, that cleared my question. 

"Um, yeah, I'm getting kinda, um, hungry too..." I removed my fingers and slowly got up.  He rubbed his eyes and stretched. It was kinda hard not to stare. 

"What?" he yawned.

"What?"

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head a bit. He stood up and pushed me a bit towards the door. Grumbling on why he couldn't just _say_ it, I grabbed my backpack and slung it over on my free shoulder. 

"So, where we going?"

A shrug. 

"Okay, do you ever smile, answer anyone's questions, or be _nice_ for one day?"

A pointed stare. 

"Arg, you're not making it easy!"

Another shrug.

"The more you smile, answer my questions, and be _a little_ nice, I'll take the cuffs off."

"With what?"

"Good start, but don't answer with questions. And I've got my ways. Its my handcuffs, after all." 

A grumble. 

When we reached downstairs, scary sister Natsumi wasn't there to greet us. However, a note from her was .

_To K. Sana: _

_Please tell my dumbass brother that I went out with my friends and that he better lock up. Can you also get me the autograph of your manager's girlfriend? I'm a huge fan. Domo Arigato. _

_                                                                                      -Natsumi_

"Why didn't she just write to you?"

A shrug. 

"Remember the handcuff deal."

A sigh. "I don't know."

"Oh."

"Hn." We got to the streets and started walking. It was a typical Winter day. Cold, but bearable. 

"So, Akito..."

"Hayama."

"Whatever. Are you going anywhere for winter break?"

He snorted. "Hell no. We don't celebrate holidays."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"Because my dad doesn't want to! Why do you ask so much questions?"

"Because!"

"Because...?"

"Because I wanna help out!"

"I told you to stay outta my life!"

"Who said I was gonna listen?" He looked at me and I grinned playfully at him. "Hey, I never said I was completely angelic."

A snort. Well, at least I got one answer outta him. 

We reached Mickey D's, got some food, (after almost everyone in the place got my autograph), then set off to the park.

"Sorry about that," I smiled sheepishly. 

"About what?"

"All that autograph signing thing..."

"Used to it. 'zumi gets hoarded all the time too."

"'zumi as in Naozumi?" I hate pretending I didn't know.

"There isn't another 'zumi, is there?"

"Well, there's this guy I know called Jarozumi… then again, you wouldn't know him, wouldja now?  Nor is he famous… hey look, there's where you slapped me!" I laughed, pointing to the exact spot. 

A frown. "Why... never mind."

"No, tell me, why what?" I asked, settling down on a bench. 

"Never mind."

"What is it?"

"Never mind!"

"What is it?!"

"Arg! Why do you remember such stupid things?! There!"

"Ah." I bit into my cheeseburger. "I dunno... its nice to reminisce sometimes, dontcha think? And besides, that was the moment I decided to help you out! So, its half-good, half-bad." 

"I should've never slapped you."

'Naw, its okay, like I said, you're forgiven!"

"Not that." He shot me a look. "If I never slapped you, you wouldn't have started bugging me."

I grinned. "Maybe fate put us as friends! So be nicer."

"Again with the 'be nice' shit."

"Hey! C'mon, is it so hard to be nice?"

"Yes."

"Akito!"

"Hayama."

"Whatever."

"Hn."

I sighed as the silence rose between us again. Well, at least there's time for me to chew my food. Akito finished first and threw his trash into the trashcan near him. I slurped up my drink and stuffed the remaining burger into my mouth, then noticed Akito was staring at me.

"Whaf?"

"Nothing..." I stared at him and he sighed for the upteenth time. "You remind me of this new guy who did the same with his burger."

I grimaced and reminded myself not to do so many of the same actions when I was being Keiichi. "Is that all?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"What did you think it was?" Whew, at least I was safe now. 

"Something bad, of course."

Roll of the eyes. "Are you done?"

"Yup." I stuffed everything together and tried to throw it in the trashcan. Course, with my hand cuffed to Akito, it went the other way and onto Akito's lap. He let out a grumble and threw the crumbled ball into the trash for me. "Domo."

"Hn." 

"Well, Aki-kun--"

"Akito," he said absent-mindedly.

"Okay, Akito."

"No, wait! I meant Hayama!"

"Too late. Anyway, thanks, I had fun... well, not really, but... whatever." I pulled his cuffed wrist towards me and shook it a bit. Then I clicked the lock together and it popped open. 

"WHAT?!"

"What?" I asked, busily trying to take it off me.

"I WAS STUCK TO YOU FOR SO LONG AND ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS THAT?!"

"Duh." I stuck the cuffs in my pocket and prepared to run before he could beat me into a bloody pulp. Turning around, I saw him still horror-struck. Giving him a feeble grin, I chuckled nervously. Covering his eyes and closing them in frustration, he groaned a few times. "Oh come on Akito! It wasn't _that_ bad! It was kinda fun!"

His eyes opened and he removed his hand. "Huh. I see what this is now."

"You… do?" I asked, cocking my head to a side, oblivious to what he was saying. 

"Suuure, you cuffed us together so you can be next to me. Jeez, who knew I'd attract someone I hate so much?"

"WHAAAT?!" I stood up and my hands buckled into fists. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?! WHO WOULD BE--"

There comes his smirk again. "Aren't you gullible?"

"HEY!"  Another smirk. "Smirk at me again and I'll wipe that bloody damn smirk off your freaking face!" I growled, bringing out my mallet. 

"Gee, I'm scared," he rolled his eyes.

"You should be!" I started whacking him and he got off his seat, with a few yelps. Minutes later he grabbed the mallet from me and threw it into a  pond. "Lucky I keep spares!" I bought out more from my backpack and ran after him with it. Sadly, before we could get anywhere, I tripped, bringing him down too…

along with his pants. 

"BI—H!!" 

"It's not my fault!" I cried, covering my eyes quickly. Sadly, I already caught a glimpse of his white boxers. I received a hit on the head with my _own_ mallet. "HEY!" I popped my eyes open and found him looking dangerously scary with my mallet in his hands. I squeaked and scrambled up. Taking yet another mallet from my backpack, I somewhat went into a battle stance. "And now, the battle of mallets will begin with Akito in the left corner and Sana in the right!" 

Rolling his eyes, he threw the toy a few feet away from him and walked away. 

"Hey! Come back, you!" I ran after him. Damn my legs. No escaping now. I sighed pitifully in my head. Sticking a cheerful smile on my face, I opened my mouth again. "Yanno, its so nice to make a new friend! And I seriously think we'll be great buddies!" I nudged his shoulder with mine, making him groan. "So come on, be a pal, and tell good ol' Sana whacha want and she'll pull some strings for you!" 

"What I want?" At least he finally said something after a while. 

Rolling my eyes, I nodded happily. "Anything you want!"

"Okay… then…"

"Then…??"

"Kill me."

"WHAT?!" I swear my voice rang through the neighborhood. 

"Kill me."

"COUNT ME FREAKING OUT! NO WAY WOULD I DO THAT! KILL YOURSELF!"

"Tch. Suicide no good."

"ARE YOU KIDDING…????"

"Do it."

"Arrrrg!" I clutched his shoulders and shook him—hard. "You're giving me a headache!"

He released himself from my grip and reached near his ankle and took out a pocketknife. I gaped at him as he slide off the cover and handed it to me. "Do it," he repeated. 

"NO! Why do you want to--"

"This world sucks. I hate everything, especially my own life. Do me a favor and end this pathetic life of mine already."

"When I said 'anything', it didn't mean THIS!"

"Why do you even try to help me?"

"What?" My anger paused as I blinked at his question. Why did I? Why did this particular suicidal rebel attract me to the point where I felt the need to help him? Why didn't I help someone else, someone who's willing to be helped?"

"We're too different. We can't communicate without any insults or attacks. And its frustrating us both. What do you want anyway? A nobel prize for helping me? Do you honestly think after you befriend me, you'll make my life worth something? Don't even try to make me act like you. If you're happy, great, but stop interferring in my life! You know f—king sh-t about me!" 

I stiffened as a few tears leaked out. "You're right. I don't know much about you. That's why I was willing to learn and help. Why you, you ask?" I lowered my head and whispered, "you're the first I've met that had such a messed-up life." I looked up again and glared. "Whatever. You don't want my help? That's fine with me—not like I don't have better things to do anyway! Go to hell, jerk!" Running out the park, a million questions clouded my brain. Why did his words hurt so much? 

**----------------------******

**A/N: How was that? Was it worthy enough to forgive me, just a teensy little bit? **

**Hope you liked it… do R/R please!!! I need the support… I have VERY LOW self-esteem, even though flames ARE welcomed…. **

**I'm just weird that way. **

**Well, ja ne, minna-san!**


	5. Live For Me

**A/N: Heyoz minna-san! From now on, I'll try to write more for the fic than the A/N, okay? So, again, thanks to those who reviewed and a bigger thanks for those who took time to email me and all.**

**And again, there will be similarities to the manga, okay?**

**Hm, I think I might use the "-chan" suffix. Sorry—no translation available. I just took it straight from Kodocha anime and manga itself, so, yeah.  **

**Anyway, enjoy~**

----------------------------------------------

Yamaaki Keiichi yawned as he kicked a pebble to the street. As his friends were talking about the fun-filled weekend on the way to the Hayama house, Keiichi thought about his own. _I still can't get that horrible feeling to go away…_

"Yo 'eiichi, ya okay, dude?" Yuta waved his hand in front of Keiichi. Keiichi blinked and smiled slightly. 

"I'm fine…"

"You look like your best friend just died," Tsuyoshi said sympathetically. 

Keiichi let his smile drop and racked his brain for an excuse. "Yeah… my, uh, granddad died this Sunday… I was kinda close to him, so…" 

"Whoa, we're sorry, man," Naozumi ran his hand through his hair, frowning.  "We wouldn't have talked so much about the whole visit with Sana, yanno?"

"It's ok," Keiichi smiled once more, this time it looked more real. "Nice to hear ya guys had a good time."

"Yeah, it was." Naozumi smiled lazily as he was reminded of what happened when he took Yumi home. "Its too bad you couldn't come."

_Technically, I **was** there…_ "Yeah, it was."

"That's okay, you can always come next time, ne, 'zumi?" Yuta grinned at Keiichi and waited for his other friend to reply.

"Hell yeah—and if you have another excuse on why you can't go, I'm gonna go find you and drag you over to come with us," Naozumi punched Keiichi lightly on the shoulder. Keiichi winced gently and managed a smile.

"You need to work out," Tsuyoshi commented, pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. 

"Seriously, now." Yuta looked Keiichi over and placed a hand on Keiichi's stomach. "I don't even feel a six-pack." He withdrew his hand and shook his head sadly. 

"Yeah, well…" Keiichi coughed and looked away. "Gee, isn't this, uh, 'yama's house?"

"Yep, here we are." Naozumi nodded and looked at the doorbell, then Yuta. "'kaishi." 

"'yoshi," Yuta said, instead, and nudged the brown-haired boy. 

"'zumi, why don't you?" Tsuyoshi took a step back.

"Well, I would, but I'm feeling so nice, so I decided to let ya do it," Naozumi said, a bit too quickly.

"And I decided that 'kaishi should do it."

"Well, what about 'eiichi?"

"Right after his first week? That's too mean, man," Tsuyoshi shook his head. "C'mon 'kaishi, its your turn."

"I wouldn't dare. Besides, you're the closest to 'yama."

"Yeah, but--" Tsuyoshi stopped short after hearing the doorbell ring. The three original members of their small gang looked in surprise at Keiichi who looked bored as hell. 

"'eiichi, you're a brave man," Naozumi said, giving him a salute.

"What?" Keiichi looked at his friends and was about to ask another question when the door opened. 

"Akito's not going today," a curt voice said quickly as a head popped out. The four boys looked wearily at the female of the Hayama family. 

"He sick?" Tsuyoshi asked from where he stood, a frown creasing on his forehead. 

"No, I'm just held hostage in the f—king house," an answer came from the house. The door was jerked back and Natsumi fell to the ground with a yelp. 

"AKITO!" Akito slammed the door shut in his sister's face and walked forward. Tsuyoshi ran up to him. 

"Another one?" Tsuyoshi asked, carefully checking his words.

"Yeah," Akito said, shrugging.

"About…?" Tsuyoshi tried again.

"Some shit about me not doing my own laundry," Akito rolled his eyes and he stopped when the green light switched to red. Naozumi, Yuta, and Keiichi were listening quietly in the back and the three exchanged looks. 

"I thought you guys had this argument already," Tsuyoshi reminded him. 

"Your point being…?" 

"Nothing," Tsuyoshi replied, frowning slightly. Akito looked at him briefly and walked across the street, not waiting for the rest of the boys. 

"What's wrong?" inquired Keiichi. 

"He's lying," Naozumi replied for Tsuyoshi. 

"Doesn't he always?"

"Nah. That's what's cool about 'yama—he hardly lies. Surprising, ne?" Yuta smiled at Keiichi's shocked expression. 

_So he did want to die—he wasn't playing at all. _"Then what really happened?" 

"Not sure… might have been something with Sana."

"What do you mean?" Keiichi avoided the puddle in the middle of the road, his eyes never leaving the ground. 

"When we were hanging out with her, we went to lunch. Then we all went to the arcade and 'yama and Sana were left behind," Naozumi recalled.

"Yeah, and after a while, we went to go find them, and they were gone. When we went back to the studio, Sana was there with a red mark on her cheek, frowning." 

"So we asked her about 'yama," Yuta continued after Tsuyoshi stopped. "She muttered something under her breath—I remember hearing 'jerk' quite a few times."

Naozumi laughed, despite the serious situation. "First time I heard her say those words, even though she is 17."

"Yeah, and she told us he went home early. Luckily, she was in a better mood by the end of the day, but when we called 'yama the next day, he wasn't home at all." 

"I think they got into an argument," Tsuyoshi said. "After all, no offense to him, but 'yama has the tendency to fight with everyone."

"I'll say," Keiichi muttered. 

"What?" 

"I was just wondering what happened, that's all."

"Well, should hurry and get to school, or we'll be late," Naozumi checked his watched and picked up his pace. "We'll figure it out soon."

"I hope so," Tsuyoshi said, worry dripped heavily in his voice. 

"Me too," Yuta commented, "After all, a pissed-off 'yama means trouble—or worse."

"At least there will be something interesting happening today," Naozumi said, pointing out the silver lining. 

"Not too interesting, or else he'll get suspended again," Tsuyoshi frowned. 

"Stop worrying already and let's go!" Yuta smacked Tsuyoshi's backpack and started to run. "Hurry up slow-asses!" 

"Hey!" Naozumi took off angrily after that remark. 

Tsuyoshi followed.  "Hurry 'eiichi!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" __

----------------------------------------------

"Well, I'm glad you all did pretty well on your tests," Tejuki-sensei said, passing out the papers back to everyone. "As usual, Soma-san came in third, Sasaki-san second, and Hayama-san first." He dropped a paper on Akito's desk and took off the earphones. "Now if you'd do your homework, maybe you might actually be at the top of the class."

"Who wants to be first, anyway," snorted Akito, grabbing his earphones back. Tejuki-sensei sighed and moved on. As he passed Keiichi's desk, he looked at the paper with a small frown and bent over. 

"Make sure you try harder, Yamaaki-san," he whispered, handing over the paper. Keiichi colored slightly and nodded weakly. Tejuki-sensei walked to the back and gave out the remaining papers. 

"Laiier-san, please memorize the equations' formula," Tejuki-sensei said to Kirk, in a low voice. Kirk scowled, crumbling the paper up and throwing it in the back, as the teacher turned away. 

"The homework for tonight is to correct your tests and do numbers #16-20 on page 259," Tejuki-sensei announced before the bell rang. "See you all tomorrow," he waved to the students and began packing up his things. 

"Tejuki-sensei is the best," Naozumi hooted as he walked to Keiichi's desk. "Five problems only, along with some test corrections~oh yeah!"

Keiichi groaned and banged his head on the desk. "Whoa, did you do _that_ bad?" Yuta asked, picking up his math book. Keiichi laid there, mumbling a few words and continued to lay there. 

"I'm guessing you did," Yuta held back a laugh.

"Its okay, 'eiichi." Tsuyoshi went over to stand next to Naozumi, waiting for their orange-haired friend. "I can help you." Keiichi straightened immediately. 

"Ya will?!" Keiichi grabbed his things and dumped it all in his backpack. "Let's go, then!" 

"Quick mood swing," laughed Naozumi.

"Well, he's right, we should go. My house tonight?" Yuta asked, walking to the door. 

"Any objections?" Tsuyoshi asked, looking for a nod. When he found none, he smiled cheerfully and said, "Your house, 'kaishi!" 

"Are ya gonna go, 'yama?" Yuta asked the silent golden-haired boy who moved his shoulder up so gently, it barely looked like a shrug. 

"And the whole gang sets off to 'kaishi's house—will they encounter any troubles on the way?" Naozumi dropped his voice lower than usual as he continued to pretend to be an announcer. "Stay tuned and watch!" 

"Move already!" laughed Tsuyoshi, shoving Naozumi forward. 

"Going~" Naozumi saluted Tsuyoshi and walked on briskly like a soldier. 

"Whatever Yumi did to him, I'm glad," Tsuyoshi remarked, smirking. 

----------------------------------------------

Sana fingered her pillow as she snuggled deep in her blankets. Her mind wandered around today's events and stopped on the memory of this morning. _What did Akito and his sister fight about? _She sighed and rolled over to her other side. _I'll never figure this family out. How can they be so cold to each other and not try to make an effort to stop all of it? I just don't understand why some people are this way… Should I just give up…? _She frowned at the thought. _Forget it—I don't give a bloody damn if I am a nuisance, I'm not freaking quitting! _ Sana's eyes drooped and she yawned. _I honestly should quit cussing so much. _

----------------------------------------------

"Fridays are the best," Naozumi stretched as they all walked home, without the familiar face of Akito. 

"After Saturday, of course," Tsuyoshi nodded. 

"Yeah, but tomorrow I have to act again. Though its great and all, its super tiring," moaned Naozumi. 

"I can't believe a whole week passed and 'yama's still acting the same," Yuta said. 

"Seriously…" the mood of the atmosphere changed and the four walked in silence. It was broken when Keiichi's phone rang. 

"Hello?" Keiichi bowed his head a little to his friends and walked a few feet away. "Hai, hai… whoa! …Okay, be there soon as I can. Ja," he closed the phone and frowned at his friends. "I have to go."

"Damn, already?" 

"Yeah, my family's going to some springs this weekend and we, uh, gotta head out tonight."

"Springs?"

"Yeah… my granddad wanted to be buried there…"

"Oh—OH!" Naozumi dropped his hand from his head. "Well… um, good… good… luck, I guess…"

"Thanks," Keiichi smiled briefly. "And I'm sorry," he added. 

"For what?" Tsuyoshi wondered. 

_Lying to all of you. _"Um, not being able to go see Naozumi act."  

"Nah, its not your fault. We should be sorry," Naozumi waved his hand around. "We'll say 'hi' to Sana for ya, k?"

"Thanks," Keiichi waved to his friends and ran off. _Don't you dare do anything crazy, Mama… _

----------------------------------------------

"Sana!" a mini-red car zoomed past as Keiichi opened the door to the Kurata household from the back. In the front, reporters were everywhere, trying to get a few words from the teen actress. 

"Mama, shhh! I'm still Keiichi right now!" 

"Tee hee~ you sure are!" 

Sana watched her mom drive in circles around the poor man who was her mother's editor, on his hands and knees. 

"Sensei—please!" The man meekly reached a hand out, "I need the documents!"

"Hohohoho, you'll have to catch me first!" She whizzed past again, with her editor frantically scrambling up and chasing after the writer. 

"She still has so much energy," a dotted-eye Rei spoke up, as he walked over to the slumped Keiichi. 

"I'll say… ne, what's the matter, anyway?"

"Some reporter claims he saw you with some _boy_," Rei's voice dropped in disgust, but continued to talk normally, after, "sometime last weekend… there's so many reporters who are wondering who he is."

"Were there any pictures?!" panic was all over Keiichi's face.

"No, but they—wait, so you _were_ with a boy?!" 

"There were no pictures? Oh good," Keiichi smiled in relief and shrugged at Rei. "Well, then, this should be easy to clear up. I'll tell them to go home now, okay? Be back soon," Keiichi ran upstairs. 

"You were with a _boy_?!" 

----------------------------------------------

Sana walked slowly to Akito's house and stopped at the front. Somehow, the reporters, unknowingly gave the actress an idea. She reached over to ring the doorbell, but hesitated. She looked behind her to check if there were any reporters following her and looked back at the door again. This time, she rang the doorbell and waited bravely for someone to open the door. 

"Kurata-san?" Natsumi's voice was heard as the door opened. 

"Just call me Sana, please!" Sana smiled and greeted the older woman who greeted her back, happily. 

"So, what are you doing here, late at night? Not that I mind…" 

"Ah, yes! I got you this--" Sana handed over a picture of Rei's girlfriend where an signature and some words was signed underneath. 

"Ah! Thank you so much!" Natsumi grinned as she took the autograph and examined it with stars in her eyes. 

"Its no problem! By the way, are the Hayama males home?"

"My dad is, but Akito took off," Natsumi scowled and grumbled a few curses. "Is there something you needed?"

"Actually, there is. Mind if I come in?"

"Oh, please do!" Natsumi closed the door after Sana came in and called out, "Look who's here, dad!"

The dark-haired man appeared and looked at the two girls. "Kurata-san?"

"Sana's just fine, sir! And yes, I've come to give you two something." 

"Not just the autograph?" Natsumi asked.

"Nope, there's also this video tape…" Sana took out a black cassette and gave it to Natsumi who looked at it curiously. 

"Isn't this the movie you made when you were twelve or so?" 

Sana nodded. "I was hoping the stupid Hayama family would watch it."

"Stupid…?" Natsumi blinked and looked at her father, than back at Sana. 

"I'm sorry—did I say stupid? I meant morons! You both are morons!" Sana pointed an accusing finger at the surprised two. "Akito is too, but that's your fault!" 

"Our fault…?"

"You always yell at him, kick him out of the house, give him the cold shoulder—all the things an enemy would do to another! But you're not enemies—you guys are family! Plus—this can cause serious psychological problems! Akito's always so cruel, harasses everyone—including teachers—and he doesn't open up to anyone, not even his own best friends! You treat him like crap and he treats the rest of the world like crap too! AND HE WANTS TO DIE!" Sana put her arms up for effect, her eyes huge and wide. 

"Is this true?" Akito's dad asked Sana quietly. 

"Don't act like you don't know! If my own family treated me this way, I'd act the same too! You idiots better do something about it!" Sana ran to the door but stopped. She turned around briskly and bowed her head a little. "And uh, please watch the movie," she added in a small whisper, then walking out the door. 

"The storm's gone," remarked the Hayama male. The Hayama female nodded, her eyes still dotted. 

----------------------------------------------

Sana walked away from the household and to the park where she and Akito were last weekend. She quietly looked around her surroundings as she pondered on the frustrating question that wouldn't stop bugging her. _Why do I insist on helping him?_

She stopped when she came upon a bench and a familiar figure sitting there. "Akito…?" 

The person turned around and frowned. _Bingo, I found my victim._ Sana walked slowly over to the bench, hoping Akito wouldn't run. She sat down next to him when she reached her destination and looked at her somewhat companion.  

"What do you want now?" 

"Did your mother die?"

"And the prize goes to the genius to my right," Akito said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"How did she die?" Sana continued. 

"Giving birth to me. Aren't I such a demon?" smirked Akito, looking at the ground. 

"Are you sad you didn't have a mom when you were growing up?" 

"Am I going through another round of twenty questions?" Akito looked at Sana, a frown stuck on his face. Sana turned away and looked at the stars. Akito sighed. "There's no way I could possibly be sad over a person who I didn't even know." He turned his head to his left, not really bothering to look at anything in particular. 

"I think I understand…" Sana said softly. "Well… why don't I be your mom?"

"What are you talking about?" Akito started to get annoyed again. 

"Just for tonight! You'll see!" Sana pulled off her hair band and let her hair loose. "Now, come on, lay here," she scooted over so Akito could lie down and patted her lap. 

"Are you kidding me?"

"C'mon!" 

"You've gone mental," he commented, ready to walk away. 

"Come here!" Sana grabbed his hand and pulled him down. Akito fell to the bench and onto Sana's lap. "Aw, did Aa-chan get a bruise?" She rolled him so that he was looking at her and then grabbed his arm. She examined it and shook her head. "You should be careful," she tsked and started to rub his wound. 

"You're the one who made me crash!"

"Now, now, don't talk to your mother this way," she soothed him. She rubbed a little bit more and then began to speak again. "Dearest Aa-chan," she whispered, trying to remember the lines from her movie. "I loved you before you were born… I loved you more than anything…" She stopped rubbing his wound and laid his arm back down. Smoothing down his hair now, she continued. "That's why I gave birth to you…" She rested her fingers and touched his cheek. "You must live… live for me…" 

"And if I die?" came Akito's reply. Sana groaned inwardly. 

"Then I'll be sure to spank you a million times and more in heaven, cause I know you would have done it on purpose." Sana retorted, rolling her eyes. "Stupid Akito, try, won't you?"

"…I'm living right now, aren't I?"

Sana grinned and looked down at her 'son'. "Yes you are." She patted his cheek and gestured for him to get up. "C'mon now, let's take you home."

"You walk me home?" He got up and snorted. "You ought to be kidding."

"Was I kidding about the whole mother thing?"

Akito shook his head and sighed. "Let's get you away from me. Which way is your house?"

"Awwww, does Aa-chan want to walk his mommy home?"

"Can we stop with the mom business?"

"Answer my question and I'll think about it," she said teasingly.

"I'll leave you in an alley if you don't point the way right now," Akito threatened. 

"Then I'll just follow you home," Sana grinned. 

"Point. The. Way."

"Wow, no cussing! You're improving, my little Aa-chan!" Sana giggled at his exasperated expression and she pinched his cheek. He glared at her once more and prepared to leave again. "Hey! Don't leave me here!" She chased after him and grasped his arm. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" 

"Back to cussing again, I see," Sana nodded sadly. "Its okay, 'mother' can handle it!" 

"Quit being my mom already!" 

"You're are no fun," Sana made a face and shrugged. "Ah well, at least you're not pushing me away, tee hee!"

"There's no point since you'd find a way to latch onto me again," grumbled Akito.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you can't keep your hands off me," smirked Akito. Veins popped out of Sana's head. She was ready to take her mallet out but changed her mind. 

"Of course, after all, mothers must always be careful, so that their precious, little baby won't be taken away!" She patted his arm after pinching his cheek again. 

"I hate you," Akito muttered.

"I love you too," sang Sana, letting go of Akito and twirling around. Akito rolled his eyes and walked away. "Hey! Come back!" 

 ----------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hohohohohohohoho! Nine pages~! Yay! **

**Yeah, so that might not be a lot to some authors, but it is to me and I can't wait to get cracking on chapter 6, now that our cutie, Akito-chan is warming up to our miracle-worker, Sana-chan!**

**Therefore R/R if you want the next chapter out soon as possible! Domo arigato, minna-san! **


	6. The Autumn Festival

**A/N: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha, this chapter will definitely be fun to write, now that Akito's warming up to Sana! **

**Some things are changed, by the way. For example, Akito got a stuffed dinosaur from his dad when he was sick once, not because they all went out to a museum. Another thing is that Akito has a cell phone. So if you flame me, make sure you're not flaming me for something I mentioned already. **

**Another thing is, I realized Sana called Akito, "Aa-chan" when she was being his mom. Sorry for the mistake!! Thanks doinkchan for telling me! I already changed it. ^^**

**Lastly, like chapter 5, things will be similar to the manga and the show—mainly the manga, since I'm forgetting what happened in the anime. -_-; **

**Well, big thanks to all my reviewers—enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Hayama Akito growled as he looked at the phone for the sixth time. It was Saturday night and Naozumi's acting has just ended. However, today, the famous Kurata Sana didn't show up—she was at home, sick. Naozumi gave out Sana's personal phone number to everyone, even Akito, in case they wanted to check up on her. After all she had done for him, Akito felt pressured to call her. 

He picked up the phone and clicked the 'on' button. Then turning to look at her number again, he clicked the 'off' button. Throwing the phone upon his bed, he got out of his chair, and grabbed the paper and his cell phone. Closing the door behind him, he crept down the stairs, making sure he didn't catch the attention of his sister or his father. Accidentally stepping on the wrong place, the floor creaked loudly. 

"Akito? Is that you? Are you hungry? Didja want some soup? Come join me! There's suuuuuuuuuuuuuushi!" Natsumi called to her brother, knowing the last word would bring him over.

Akito fought off the temptation to get sushi and sighed. Even if they weren't yelling at him every time they saw him, they were slightly too nice for his liking. "I'm going out."

"Get some sushi to go, then!" 

"I'm not hungry," he called to the kitchen, preparing to walk to the hall. 

"Get some sushi to go," a deeper voice behind him said. Akito looked over his shoulder and saw his father coming down too. 

"…" Akito slowly walked down, with his father behind him. Together they entered the kitchen and their eyes dotted, upon the sight of Natsumi. She was dressed in an apron, waving a spatula in the air. In her other hand, she held a bento box. Food was in front of her, all prepared, looking nice and ready. 

"I've already prepared your sushi, Akito! Dad, sit, sit!" Natsumi gestured the seat for her father to sit in, and passed the bento box to Akito. "Where are you going, anyway?"

"Just… around."

"Going to a friend's house?"

"I might."

"Well, be careful on the way there and the way home! If you get mugged, attack like crazy!" She bought the spatula down on the edge of the table and then pointed to the spot. "Like that!"

"…" Akito grabbed the bento box and nodded to his family. Exiting out the door, he let out a huge breath and walked to the hall, grabbing a few things and stuffing it into his backpack, along the way. 

"See ya, Akito! Don't forget to say 'hi' to Sana for me!" Natsumi grinned to her father after the door slammed. "Ah, young love, isn't it nice?"

--------------------------

_I need to work on my lying skills,_ Akito sighed once more, as he passed the stores down the block. Seeing a toy store, he was reminded of the time his father bought him a dinosaur figurine, when he got sick once.

He took a step towards the store and stopped. _This is to repay her, so that she won't ever bug you again. _He was discomforted by this thought, for some reason, but nevertheless, entered the store and went up and down the aisles. Once he was done, he walked out, disbelieving what he did, and set off to his destination again. 

He reached the mansion, fifteen minutes later. Hesitating, he waited another five minutes. Getting too cold, he zipped up his jacket and pressed the button to the intercom. 

"Good evening, please state your business."  

"…I'm looking for Sana."

"She's not feeing well today, please come back tomorrow."

Akito scowled and bought out his cell. Dialing the numbers, he waited for someone to pick up. 

"Hello?" a thick, nasal voice asked.

"Kurata, tell someone to open the door and let me in."

"…Akito?" 

"I hate waiting."

"In a minute." The gate opened slowly and at the same time, so did the door. Akito walked to over to see a man in a business suit standing there. With sunglasses on, it still looked as if he was frowning, with so much creased lines on his forehead. 

"Good evening, you are…?"

"Here to see Sana," Akito said, entering the house. Inside, there was two curious women who stood there; one was dressed in a plain dress with an apron similar to the one Natsumi had before; the other was dressed in a yellow kimono, on top of her head was a house and a small squirrel peeking out. 

"Good evening. I'm Kurata Misako, Sana's mother," the one in the kimono said, as she bowed. The squirrel fell out, but a chain was fastened on to the stomach on the poor animal, so that the squirrel was just dangling around before it climbed back in the house. "This is Miss Shimura, our maid, and that man is Sagami Rei. He's Sana's manager."

"Evening… I'm Hayama Akito." He bowed a little, in respect, eyes dotted upon the appearance of the squirrel. "Which way is Kurata's room?"

Rei stepped forward. "Now wait just a minute—who are you to appear and--" 

"Walk upstairs and go three rooms down the left side!" a weak voice called from upstairs. Akito looked towards the stairs and back at the lady with the squirrel. She nodded and asked Miss Shimura to give Akito some slippers. After taking them, he thanked the two women, gave Rei an eye, and slowly trudged upstairs. He found the room easily and walked in. Sana was snuggled deep within the blankets and only her head showed. Her face was pale and her cheeks were rosy, but she smiled brightly. 

"Hey! Whacha doing here?" 

Akito shrugged and pulled the chair from her desk. He set it next to her bed and sat down. He slid his backpack from his shoulder and unzipped it. Bringing out the package, he handed it over, wordlessly. 

"For me?" Her arm reached out and grabbed it, while the other hand propped her up. 

"Is there another reason I'm handing it over to you?" 

"You really didn't have to!"

"Open it."

"Oh, right." She grinned at him once more before fixing her concentration on the package. When she carefully unwrapped it, she opened the box, and gasped. "Kawaii!" She held up a stuffed leopard and said, "Domo arigato Akito!"  

He shrugged again, a small hint of red upon his cheeks. "Didja eat yet?"

"Nope, but Miss Shimura is gonna bring me some porridge later… yuck~" She made a face at him. Akito's mouth twitched. 

"Want some sushi?" He bought out his bento slowly and held it up.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. Eat if you are, I don't mind." 

"Naw," he set the box down, slightly relieved he still had all his sushi. Silence filled the room.

"So…" Sana began, twiddling her thumbs, looking at him. "What possessed you to come here?"

"I…" Akito paused and looked at Sana. Then he turned his head up and said, "I came here to see my sick mother." Sana stared and a grin stared to spread as her shoulders shook a bit. Soon she was laying on her bed, towards Akito, her hands clutching her stomach, laughing her head off. When she calmed down, she gasped and looked at Akito.

"Thanks, I'm much happier now," she said, then continuing on with her laughing. Akito shrugged again and sighed at the sight before him. He looked around his surroundings and focused on a particular flier on the actress's desk. 

"Are you going?"

Sana coughed a few times and shook her head to clear her mind. "Going where?"

"The festival," Akito said, getting up and grabbing the flier. He passed it to Sana's hand and sat back down in his seat.

"Oh, that. I was thinking of going, but it says you need a partner to dress up with and do other things with. Not only is Mama busy and not interested, Rei-kun would probably bring Asako-san, so I'm stuck at home."

"I can go," Akito said, cursing himself as soon as the words got out.

"Really?" Sana sat up again, the flier still in her hand. "Oh wow, I can't wait, then! This is going to be great! I think I'll go in a red kimono, whatta 'bout you?"

"I--" Akito was interrupted when the door opened. Rei stood there, looking very suspicious and very unhappy. 

"You need to go home now, Sana-chan needs her rest."

Giving Rei an eye, Akito stood up, taking the chair and putting it back where it belonged. Going back, he grabbed his backpack, and reached into his jacket pocket. He threw a smaller, pale blue package on Sana's bed and then walked out. Sana stared at it curiously and then picked it up. She untied the ribbon slowly and her face lit up when she saw it. Inside laid a silver charm necklace with three hearts hanging from it—a red one, a pink one, and a magenta one. Along with it came a note that had read: _Call me at ######### if you need anything. _ Sana slipped it over her head and grabbed the stuffed leopard. Hugging it to her chest, she settled back in her bed with a blush and a smile. 

--------------------------

"Akito!" Natsumi asked worriedly, her back against the wall next to the bathroom door. "Sana is coming soon! Are you done yet?!"

"…" Akito looked at the mirror once more and grumbled. He headed towards the door and opened it. Natsumi straightened immediately and gaped at her younger brother.

"Akito! You look so kawaii!!! Sana-chan sure picks great kimonos, ne?" Natsumi walked around him and checked every inch. "Hm, you might be too buff for this, but it fits. The black sure suits your attitude, at least." Natsumi gave him a skeptical look. "I thought you _wanted_ to go?"

"Not really." Akito gave a sigh.

"Which means you do. Don't underestimate your sister." Natsumi then pushed Akito towards the stairs. "Now c'mon, she's gonna be here any second!" Right on cue, the doorbell rang. "Toldja so." 

Ignoring his sister's smug look, Akito walked down the stairs and to the door. Sana's hair was up in a ponytail, tied with a red ribbon. Small pink cherry blossoms were attached to the ribbon and dangled next to her hair's tail. As promised, she wore a red kimono, covered with even redder roses and lilies, matching the color of her hair accessories' flowers. Her right hand held a red pouch and there was some make-up was on her face to bring out her face's features. _Not that she needs it,_ Akito mentally stated quietly. Her face lit up as she saw Akito. 

"It fits! Great, I thought it was too small, with all those muscles of yours," she grinned at him. Akito looked away and shrugged half-heartedly. 

"Let's go," he muttered, pushing her gently out the doorway. He closed the door and felt something cold enclose his hand. Akito looked down with his eyebrow raised. "Cold?"

"A bit. We're supposed to be partners anyway, ne?" She looked at him and grinned once more. "Plus, I know Rei-kun will definitely freak out."

"…" Akito walked out of the front yard of his house and saw a car waiting. 

"And since he'll freak out and everything, he invited Asako-san and we're all together," Sana said. Akito rolled his eyes and walked forward, bringing Sana with him. He opened the door and let Sana in. "See, Rei-kun, he's a nice guy," she nudged Rei's shoulder with her hand from the backseat. Akito got in and Rei turned around. 

"No sunglasses this time?" Akito asked a smirk on his face. 

"If anything happens to Sana-chan--"

"Rei!" The teen actress's protective manger received a swat from his girlfriend. "Are you saying you don't trust Sana's own opinions and choices?"

"I'm not saying that!"

Sana nudged Akito and winked. Letting out a wail, she said to Rei, "I can't believe you Rei-kun! How can you not trust me?!"

"I never said that!" Rei choked on his words when he saw tears leak out of Sana's eyes. 

"After all these years, you never thought I could do anything on my own, did you?" Sana began to bawl and buried her head into Akito's kimono. Rei shot him the uncomfortable Akito a look and patted Sana's back. 

"Uh, sorry, Sana. I trust you." He sighed, faced the road and started the engine. Sana popped her head up as Asako turned around. They shared a secret smile as Sana sat up again. She tugged Akito down until his ear was next to her mouth.

"Eight years after and it still works," she giggled as the car drove off.

--------------------------

"How pretty!" Sana exclaimed, getting out of the car. Akito followed suit and stood behind her. Sana scanned the sight before her and grabbed Akito's hand for the second time. "Are you hungry? Wanna go get food first?" Akito shrugged and Sana pulled him towards the food stands, letting go when they got there. She bought out her wallet but stopped and spun around. "I don't care what you say, by the way, I'm paying for everything!"

"That makes me look cheap," complained Akito, glancing around him. People were gathering the two, after recognizing the teen before them. 

"Then just win me some super cute stuffed animals later," she grinned at him. "Course, if your aiming is all off, it's alright. I have Cheeto."

"My aiming's fine," scowled Akito. "And who the hell is Cheeto?"

"My, my, are we jealous?" Sana smiled at him. "It's the stuffed leopard you gave me. Not only is it from you, you also strangely remind me of a leopard. Added with the fact that Cheeto rhymes with Akito, I named him that."

"They don't rhyme. And what posssed you to name a leopard Cheeto? Wouldn't you give that name to a cheetah?" protested Akito. 

"Too late, now what will we get?" Sana scanned the foods and picked up some tepayaki. "Want ramen or sushi?"

"Sushi." 

"Gotcha," she paid for the things and picked them up. "Let's go find a table!" The crowd began to blink out of their dazes and followed the couple until each and one of them got an autograph. "Sorry," Sana sighed.

"Doesn't it get annoying sometimes?"

"Always. But seeing their excited faces when they receive anything signed, makes me smile." Sana looked at him. "And so do you. Thanks again for coming," she remarked softly, preparing to open her dinner. Akito nodded and began eating his sushi. A few feet away, Rei and Asako were sitting down, eating their down dinners. 

"They look so cute together," Asako sighed in bliss.

"I don't trust him."

"He won't hurt her."

"How do you know?" Rei asked, a defensive edge getting in his voice. 

"I don't. But I do know that love will always have their painful times. Look at us," she said, staring at Rei. 

"…I still don't trust him."

"Well, all I know is that if anyone's gonna hurt anyone first, it'll be Sana-chan."

"How can you say that?!" 

"I'm not trying to offend her. But if Akito finds out that's she's actually Yamaaki Kei--"

"Asako! That's supposed to be private!"

"And that's why if Akito finds out, he'll feel wounded."

"Are you sure he can feel at all?"

"Rei!"

"I know, I know…" His eyes travelled back to the laughing Sana. _Sana, I hope you're going to be okay._

--------------------------

"Wow, tonight has been great!" Sana twirled around with her stuffed animals in hand and then stopped. "Dontcha think so?"

"I didn't hate it."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Sana smiled. "Hey, Akito, wanna go on the ferris wheel?" The boy next to her paled.

"…"

"What?" Sana looked at his face. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights…" Akito closed his eyes. "Whoa, you are?!" Sana's face crinkled and she tried to hold in her laughter. Getting annoyed, Akito grabbed her hand and led her to the big wheel. "What are you doing?" Sana asked, surprised. He kept silent and gave four tickets to the ticket-taker. "Its okay, yanno, to have a fear."

"I'm not afraid of heights," Akito said, his voice tight.

"And I'm the queen of Amazons," Sana rolled her eyes. "Mmkay then—it's your choice." They got into a cart, sitting next to each other with the pile of stuffed animals on the other side, and waited for the ride to start. They got up somewhere near the top and Akito looked even paler. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Akito looked at her and nearly choked. The moonlight streaked across her face and if possible, made her look more beautiful than before.

"You're not getting a fever, are you?" Sana put a hand to his forehead and Akito pulled back.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, looking at their feet. 

Concerned, Sana withdrew and waited. "Well, if this helps… you know what I'm afraid of?" Akito made no reply so she continued. "Have you ever read "My Daughter And I" by my mother?" Akito shook his head a bit, to show he was listening. "Well, it mainly talked about our life together… and it began with Mama finding me abandoned in the park…"

Akito's head shot up and he looked at Sana with shock. "That's true?"

She nodded. "She wrote the book wanting to find my real mother, but no one came forward… I'm still afraid that someday, Mama will abandon me like my real mother, and that she'll never want to see me again…" Tears rolled down her cheeks and Akito felt a twitch at his heart, knowing she wasn't faking it this time. "And I'm going to end up alone… in this big world…" Sana covered her face and almost jumped when she felt Akito's arm pull her close to him. She laid against him, stunned. 

"If your mom didn't want to see you ever again, she could have done that years ago," he said, his other hand coming up to wipe her tears off. 

"Gee thanks," Sana remarked dryly, though she felt a bit reassured. 

"I didn't mean it in that way…" silence filled the room and Sana fingered one of the hearts on her necklace. Akito's lips twitched when he saw it. Sana sniffled again and let out a small sigh. "You know…" Akito began, his free hand now on the back of his head, not knowing how to put what he wanted to say into words. "It's all thanks to you… that my family is so happy now…"

Sana let out a small, "Oh!" and waved her hand around. "I didn't do much. I just pretty much nudged you all along."

"What's great about you is that you don't realize what you did. If I did something like that… I'd have the person owe me their entire life." Sana looked up at him, but his eyes continued to look ahead. "I'm really grateful… I want you to know… if you ever need help… I'm here for you. I'll try to be, anyway. So if you need a shoulder to cry on… please come to me." 

"Akito…" Sana whispered. He finally looked down on her. The corners of her mouth began to lift. "That was so…" Her smile grew bigger. "Corny!" She began to laugh. 

"I'm serious!" Akito frowned at her and gave her a small "hmph." 

Sana calmed down and smiled at him. "Thank you! I will!" She saw his incredulous look and grinned. "I mean it, thanks!" She gaped at him a few seconds later. "Hey!"

"…?"

"The great ice-man Akito smiling?! All you do is smirk, sneer, scowl, but I just saw you SMILE! Do it again, please! It was cute!"

"Wha-what?" Red began to spread across Akito's face.

"Yay! Another first, you're blushing!" Sana got up from her previous position and began clapping. "C'mon, smile again!"

"There's nothing to smile about!"

"Smile for mommy!"

"You're not my mom!"

"Then smile for me!"

"You've gone mental!"

"As long as you smile!" Sana inched closer and shot him her famous pout, "Please??"

"…" Akito stared at her intensely and Sana blinked. 

"Ne, what's wrong?" She asked, forgetting the smile issue. Akito leaned forward and cupped her chin. Her heartbeat quickened a million emotions ran past as her eyes widened. That was when Akito kissed her. 

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Yohohoho and a bottle of rum! XD**

**Had a huge craving for a grape lollypop and when I got it, BAM! Hohohohohoho!!!! **

**Oh, and I wanted to reply to some people's reviews…**

**Aisuru****: Great guesses! I have to say, you might just know the ending already. ^^ But I'm gonna alter it. **

**Tanuki-chan:**** Dontcha wish Maurynna would update? For some reason, its hell to contact her, though I have her on my MSN messanger. As for being her favorite reviewer—I think there's someone else, but its cool to be one of them, ne?**

**Ryu no hirameki****: Thanks for the idea for the Cheeto-Akito thing ::wide grin:: And yeah, I use Microsoft Word. If that doesn't work, try some HTML codes. What's 'asita' mean? I know I heard that from somewhere before… ?_?**

**Elica****: Hey, thanks! But be careful with your address, alright? I just need your email addy, that's all. ^^**

**Fee Fi Fo Fum, is that all? I could have sworn there was more. Oh well, I'll include whatever I missed in the next chapter, which hopefully will be long, still. =)**

**Chibicherry**** and Swimmygirl90—Email me! [Or didja already?] That goes for anyone else too!  **

**Flames are welcome, contructive critism, etc.**

**Ja ne minna-san and ganbatte with everything!** **^^******

**P.S: If anyone wants to see what a part of Sana's kimono looks like, read manga #2 and at the beginning right before the manga starts. I suck at writing, so my descriptions of her clothes were weird, gomen ne. As for Akito's kimono, imagine a black one with a blue dragon on the back. The part where the kimono is tied together by that heavy thingy, is dark navy, I guess. [I toldja I sucked]**


	7. A little fight can create big trouble

**A/N: Gomen nasai! Please don't get mad at me! You all should know I am not good with deadlines and stuff now… ;-; I really am sorry for the delay, but I can't help it. Yeah… um, well, I'm updating before I go on my vaca (yes, my winter break is _this_ late). Well, this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers (that's an always… if that made any sense ^^)—thanks for your continuous support!!! **

**There's one thing I like to say to everyone though—I _barely_ (don't flame me saying that I did use it!) use the Japanese words, even though I put up parts where it goes "Japanese translation dictonary" or whatever. So _PLEASE_ STOP FLAMING ME FOR THAT! Actually, I think that's in my other fic, but same concept here. PLEASE. Flame me all you want for a good, sensible reason, but for that reason, its kinda pointless to me. And yes, I already took out the translations and took all the Japanese words out. **

**But thanks for those who corrected me—its just too confusing. I get so many reviews telling me I was wrong with the –chan, -kun thing, but every time I change it to what they say, someone else comes and corrects me, so I think I'll leave it. **

**Err… another thing, I really suck with any cutural things, including my own [culture]. So thanks for those who told me about my mistakes with the Japanese festival thing, i.e: tenshineko.**

**Again, I thank EVERYONE for your great reviews—everyone perked me up! **

**Oh, and by the way, its mid-December right now. I think I put in chapter 4 that it was late November, and two chapters passed then, making it seem like a week passed each time, so yeah. Ah, my fic is late—this should be out before Christmas. ;-; Again, sorry. **

**It does snow in Japan, doesn't it? I hope so. **

**Well, enjoy!**

------------------------

"Thanks Akito," Sana whispered as the two stood in front of the Hayama household's door. Both were trying not to look each other in the eye. Akito nodded numbly and his hand unconciously went to his head. "Well… I guess I'll… see you around?" Sana hesitantly looked up. Akito nodded again. 

"Call," he said hoarsely and reached for the doorknob. Sana smiled and gave him a "V" sign. Running to Rei's car, she stopped before opening the door and waved. Soon as she got in, the car drove away and Akito stared after it for a few minutes before walking in his own home. 

------------------------

"Monday, again," sighed Naozumi. "Why? Why was there such a thing as _school_ ever created?!"

"You're just pissed cause Yumi is on a school trip," smirked Tsuyoshi, though he didn't look too happy either. 

"Well, they'll be back soon… three more days, right?" Yuta asked. "Fuka had said they'd be back on the 19th and its already the 16th." 

"It does give us time to buy them Christmas gifts…" With Tsuyoshi's remark, Naozumi straightened and choked. 

"Presents! I forgot to get presents!" 

"In that case, wanna go today?" Keiichi asked, finally speaking up. _I should get them something too and using this disguise, it'll be great, since no reporter will recognize me. _

"Sure, why not?" Yuta agreed happily. "Coming, 'yama?"

"Hm?" the blond tore his gaze from the snow and it fell upon his friends. 

"Are you okay, man? Kinda outta it lately, aren't ya?" Naozumi asked, tilting his chair against the wall once more and crossing his arms. "Something happen?"

"Should there be?" an eyebrow went up. 

"Out of idle curiosity only," Tsuyoshi smiled. "But if anything did, it musta been good."

"You _do_ seem happier lately," Yuta remarked and then laughed. "Or at least, relaxed. Well, didja want to hit the malls with us?" 

Akito moved his left shoulder up a little. "Natsumi would want something." 

"Actually referring to your sister by her name for the seventh time in a row this month! We should definitely hand you an award, yanno." Naozumi grinned crookedly. 

"Shut up," Akito rolled his eyes and turned back to the snow. Even with his somewhat new attitude, Akito was still rather a feared icon and it showed as the rest of the table grew quiet with an occasional smirk or snort. 

------------------------

"Do you think Aya would like this?" Tsuyoshi held up a teddy bear. 

"Don'tcha think she's a little too old for that?" Yuta asked, wrinkling his nose at all the stuffed animals. 

"Well, I'm buying something else too," Tsuyoshi said, defensively. He set back the bear and hmphed. "Fine, let's go somewhere else."

"Get her this first," Keiichi said, picking up an stuffed baby blue hippo. 

"This?" Tsuyoshi asked skeptically, turning it over. 

"This," Keiichi nodded cheerfully and pushed Tsuyoshi towards the cashier register. 

"Where to next?" Yuta asked, fingering his wallet. "I didn't get anything at all." 

"Jewelry store?" Naozumi offered, waving Tsuyoshi over as the group headed out.

"Sounds good to me—that okay with everyone else?" Yuta asked, already knowing the answer. They all headed towards the small building five feet outside of the stuffed animal store without any other words. "Hey—that's almost perfect for Fuka!" Yuta grabbed Naozumi by the collar and shook him. "But why is it that color?!?! She doesn't like that color!!"

"Let—GO!" Naozumi got out, choking. "Jeez—ask the freaking saleslady if they got another!"

"Well, pick up your pace, man!" Yuta hurried in front of everyone and nearly pushed an elderly man over. "Sorry!" He cried out and went inside. 

"We should go help that poor lady out before 'kaishi does something to get himself locked up," grinned Tsuyoshi, walking faster with everyone in tow. 

"You really do have another color? What other colors??" Yuta pounded his fists on the glass tables. "Tell me now!"

"Please sir—its glass!" The saleslady cried, putting her hands out to prevent Yuta from pounding again. "I'll get you the catalog right away!" She rushed to the back of the store as Yuta turned around and grinned crookedly. 

"I guess it worked."

"Sure did," smiled Keiichi, walking over and checking the price. He whistled. "Filthy big amount of money—how are ya gonna pay for that?"

"'zumi, here, is my best, best friend in the whole world, huh?" Yuta cuffed Naozumi by the shoulder who he rolled his eyes.

"You owe me for this." 

"Haven't I always paid you back?" 

"You said that last time and you never did," grumbled Naozumi.

"That was 'yoshi, you ass!" 

"I never borrowed money from 'zumi—don't accuse me of no shit!" 

"Deny it all you want, I can wait a lifetime for ya to confess," smirked Yuta, turning back to the nervous saleslady, back with a catalog in her hands. 

"Whacha looking at, 'yama?" Tsuyoshi asked, walking over to the bent-over serious male. 

"Shit." Akito straightened and motioned for the salesman in the store to come over. He got a necklace and a ring wordlessly. Everyone else busied themselves with their gifts except Keiichi who was craning to see what Akito bought but failed since at that moment, his cellphone rang. 

"Hello?" After minutes of silence, Keiichi sighed and murmured a low, "Alright." He hung up and waved to his friends. "I've got things to do—will see ya guys tomorrow, alright?"

"Later 'eiichi!" the three boys chorused, still looking at the jewels. Akito merely gave him a glance. 

_At least he talks to Sana,_ snorted Keiichi as he walked out. 

------------------------

"Tuesday, again," groaned Naozumi. "The days pass so slowly."

"Only when you want the days to go quicker. C'mon, the bell already rung, let's go." Yuta grabbed Naozumi by his arm while Tsuyoshi did the same. 

"Good luck in P.E," Tsuyoshi commented to Akito and Keiichi.

"Thanks—I need it," said Keiichi, looking a bit pale. Him and Akito walked to the locker rooms and Keiichi hurriedly took all his belongings. Then running to the restroom, he quickly changed and came back outside, smiling weakly. 

The rest of the guys snickered. Keiichi heard one of them say, "Guess new guy's not manly enough to dress out here, eh?"

Keiichi was about to say something, but Akito cleared his throat and shot a look at the person who spoke up. Everyone shut up and left Keiichi to feel warm and confused. 

At that moment, Daredei-sensei walked in. "Feeling pumped, boys?!" He rumbled. Everyone cheered and threw their fists in the air except a few people who merely smiled or ignored the man (Akito). "Great! Today's the day we kick ass in class without getting in trouble! KARATE!!!!" They all cheered again and automatically all shut their locker doors at once (except Akito). They all walked out as Akito slowly took off his shirt and rummaged through his locker. A bit blushing, Keiichi ducked his head and followed the crowd. 

------------------------

"Ok, for the first round, I'm having an experienced fighter who's going to be defending himself," the buff P.E teacher clapped an arm on Akito. "And one who's unexperienced who's throwing all the kicks and punches until the defender decides to stop the little match. Anyone wanna go up?" No one spoke. Daredei-sensei sighed and wrinkled his nose. "Well then, Yamaaki-san! You're up!" Keiichi fell to the floor at the news. 

"Ow… um, okay, coming," he cleared his throat and nervously made his way up. Akito got into a stance, looking very bored, and Keiichi followed suit, clumsily. 

"Ready…" Daredei-sensei said, waiting for a little while. "GO!" Akito waited for Keiichi to do something. Keiichi slowly stumbled forward and threw a small punch which Akito blocked without any thought put into it. "C'mon!!!" Daredei-sensei crowed. "My momma can do better than that!!" Keiichi nodded a bit and prepared to kick Akito when the golden-haired boy decided to pick the other boy by the waist and throw him.

"Gaaaaaah!!" Keiichi cried out, waving his legs in the air, making it harder for Akito to go through with his plan. He smacked the other unsuspecting boy in the eye who dropped Keiichi and threw a punch at Keiichi's chest. Flung back, Keiichi turned red and he moaned at the pain. The other boys mocked him, thinking his redness was due to embarassment, but it was actually something else. Something only Akito picked up. 

Daredei-sensei clapped heartily and gave Keiichi a hand. "Nice—but short—fight. It was good for a first timer." He clapped Keiichi's back a few times. "Alright fellows, who wants to be Hayama-san's next victim?" Everyone all shut up and the teacher rolled his eyes, ending up picking another person. "Alright, fight!"

Even though he was doing all the work in his "fight" with another student, Akito's brain was fixated on what happened with Keiichi. _How can a guy have…?_

------------------------****

**A/N: I really do love cliffhangers, eh? ^^ Well, please R/R! If anyone sends me an email, I'll reply in two weeks cause I'm going off to vaca! ::cheers:: **

**Ja ne minna-san! Good luck with everything!**


	8. Who knew Akito could do so much?

**A/N: Hey y'all! I finally update! Hehehe ^^;;; Sorry!!!! Midterms are here, so yeah. I decided to update before I go on vaca and forget about this. Enjoy! =)**

**Of course, this is always, always, _always_ dedicated to everyone who reviewed. Thanks y'all!**

-------------

"So, Akito." Sana smiled nervously at the male in front of her. Akito looked at her and waited. "Um, how was your week?" Akito merely shrugged and looked away. Sana smiled sheepishly and continued to fiddle with her straw. After three days, Sana finally had enough time to call him and over the phone, they agreed to go out for a small bite and perhaps a walk around the park, if it didn't rain. Unfortunately, after they arrived there, both were unusually shy and not willing to talk. 

Akito heard Sana sigh and glanced at her. With his eyes on the fish tank near their table, he asked. "How was yours?"

Sana immediately brightened. He finally said his first words after his order. "Very tiring but eventful! For example, during one of our scene breaks, we—the actors—went back to our trailers to rest and Naozumi happened to be hungry! Since those trailers came equipped with some food and microwave, he tried to make something—I think maybe it was frozen pizza—and he ended up leaving it on when break was over and his whole trailer caught on fire! Boy, were the directors mad! Firemen came and then--" Sana stopped. "Uh, am I talking too much?" 

Akito smirked and shook his head. Sana smiled happily and continued her tale. Soon as she finished, their orders arrived along with some fans, hoping for an autograph. 

----------

"Please come again!" The manager called out, as the couple stepped into the streets. Akito waited outside as Sana got her dry umbrella. There was no rain, yet, so both decided to go get some air. They started their way in silence but screaming fans shortly interrupted it.

"Ohmigod!!! THERE'S KURATA SANA!!!!" They rushed past the red light and were running towards the poor boy and girl.

"Sorry," Sana said meekly. 

"Not your fault," Akito said, scowling at the crowd and grabbed Sana's hand. He started running and soon, Sana began to run too. The crowd was still behind them when the two ran into the park. The Gods seemed to enjoy the scene, for it started to rain at that point. 

It was twelve full minutes of running, until all the fans scattered, due to the weather. Sana and Akito finally collapsed on the benches of the gazebo. The rain pounded hard against the roof as both teens panted. Sana smiled weakly at Akito.

"Really am sorry," she said again when they calmed down.

"Not your fault." He looked at her umbrella. "Looks like you bought that for nothing."

Sana followed his gaze and smiled sheepishly. "We can always use it when we walk out later." She looked out and then back at Akito. "Maybe we should go home, before lightning comes." 

"Afraid of it?" Akito smirked. Sana glared at him, then smirked back. 

"You wish," Sana crossed her arms against her chest.

"I do?"

"Yup!" Sana closed her eyes and put her arms in the air, making different movements. "So you have a reason to hold me while you comfort me, kiss my tears away, and--"

Her eyes popped open as she felt Akito's arms around her. He spoke into her ear, his warm breath tickling her. "Who said I needed the lightning to do all that?" Sana squirmed, as her face grew hot. 

"Cause then you'd just be a pervert," she near whispered. Akito chuckled and dropped his voice to her level.

"Who said a guy doing all that to his girlfriend was a pervert?" He kissed the side of her neck. Sana squirmed even more, but managed to think of a retort.

"Who said I was your girlfriend?"

"I did." Akito gently spun Sana around and kissed her on the lips. Even though she wanted to prove she wasn't such an easy catch or make him ask first, it was quite hard at the moment. They broke apart and Akito smirked for the umpteenth time.  "Are you going to say otherwise?"

Sana opened her mouth and closed it again. She cursed under her breath and buried her red face in Akito's chest. Akito snorted but felt disturbingly ecstatic. At that point, Sana broke from his embrace and bought her mallet to hit him a few times. 

"What are you--" Akito didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Sana gave him a quick kiss. 

"Now we're even." 

Akito stared at her and tried hard not to smile. "Not exactly," he replied, getting closer to his new girlfriend. 

"Don't start with me," warned Sana as she backed away.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?" Akito gave her a sneer as he went near to her. Sana's heart pumped in excited fear. 

"Kill you, is more like it," she said, taking more steps back.

"Try." Akito began running after her and they went out into the rain. Sana laughed uncontrollably at how far behind Akito was but had shut up soon as he gained speed. Sana let out a small curse and inwardly smacked herself. _These guys get me to cuss more and more!_ She ran out of the park and checked behind her. Akito was a few steps behind her and was about to get her. 

They ran all the way to Sana's house before Sana lost some of her strength and nearly tripped. Akito grabbed her wrist and sent her sprawling across his chest. 

"You seem to get familiar with this area," he murmured. Sana pulled away and pouted. Akito finally got one good glance at her and if it wasn't for his self-control, he would have already gone red. Her clothes clung to her body and water ran down her skin. "You, uh, might want to cover her," he snorted at her. 

"Wha?" Sana looked down and blushed. "Pervert!" She bought out her mallet but Akito grabbed bother her hands and pulled her in for another kiss. 

"You forgot your umbrella, by the way," he said after backing away. He smirked at her and ran off. 

"STUPID AKITO!!!" Sana threw her mallet after his shaking figure. _Probably laughing at me,_ she half-smiled. Her eyebrows were still pulled down. "YOU BETTER CALL!" She shook her head, clearing the drops form her bangs and stared at the figure once more. A grin grew at the thought of being his girlfriend and walked into her home. 

----------

"Tejuki-sensei! Tejuki-sensei!" Yuta waved furiously from his seat. The teacher looked over to the black-haired student and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you, Takaishi-san?"

"Where's 'eiichi—I mean, Keiichi?" Tsuyoshi interrupted. Yuta threw a paper ball at his friend's head. Tsuyoshi whipped around and glared at him, before turning back. 

"Yamaaki-san is absent due to a sickness. A fever, I believe," Tejuki-sensei said. "Now if we can get on with the lesson," he turned back to the blackboard. 

From his seat, Akito looked suspicious. When he last called her, Sana was sick, too. He shook his slightly and turned his gaze out the window. _Probably just a coincidence._

----------

"We should call 'eiichi, shouldn't we?" Tsuyoshi asked, draped over his bed. 

"We don't have his number," Naozumi reminded him, looking at the magazine in his hand. "This is the car I want—but I want it in blue."

"That looks gay, man," Yuta laughed. "That's better," he pointed to another.

"Don't you think he's a bit weird?" Tsuyoshi spoke up again. Akito, sitting on the bed next to Tsuyoshi's head and not really paying attention to the TV, turned to his friend. 

"Whatta ya mean?" Yuta asked.

"I mean… well, he never gave us his number, add.*, email, all them junk."

Naozumi turned his gaze to Tsuyoshi, too. "And how he always has 'last-minute' plans."

Yuta cleared his throat and fidgeted. "Plus…" Everyone stared at him. 

"Plus what?" Naozumi demanded. 

"Tell us, 'kaishi." Tsuyoshi prompted. 

"Well, it could just be my imagination," Yuta said, scratching his head. "But I think he's gay."

"What?!" Tsuyoshi and Naozumi cried out.

"He never joins in our conversations on girls and when he does, he's all stuttering. I also saw him checking out guys during our litto mall trip."

"He probably likes 'yama," Naozumi snickered. Akito shot him a look. "Seriously, man, he checks you out!"

"I think I saw that once," Tsuyoshi stated. 

"Aww, aren't ya a hot guy? Ya attract both genders," snorted Yuta, clapping a hand on Akito's shoulder. 

"Only one gender, stupid, if any at all," Akito muttered.

"We just said 'eiichi stares at ya," Naozumi rolled his eyes.

"Look who's calling out stupid," Yuta laughed. 

"He's a girl," Akito said. The rest of the guys stared at him and all collapsed in laughter. 

"If he wasn't our friend, I'd agree. No muscles, checks out guys—man!" Naozumi smirked.

"I mean, _she's_ a girl." Akito rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Tsuyoshi asked, sitting up. 

"Had those pathetic fights the other day at P.E, remember?" Akito sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah, I got that part down," Yuta nodded slowly. "Ya had to fight 'eiichi first, right?"

"One of my attacks was punching him in the chest and I felt--" Akito cleared his throat. 

"Are ya sure?" Tsuyoshi asked. Akito looked at him. "Right."

"Well, why would a female be at our school? She could just go to Hona Academy—the one Fuka and them goes to." Yuta frowned in confusion. 

"She could be Sana," Akito said slowly. 

"WHAT?!" All the guys stared at Akito again in awe.

"Since when are you on first name basis with her?" Naozumi asked. "Last time I checked, you hated her."

"Not only that, why would she be 'eiichi?" Tsuyoshi looked doubtful. "Specifics, please."

"Little things." Akito shrugged. "She's down with a fever. So's 'eiichi."

"How would you know if she's sick?" Yuta asked.

"And yo, answer my question!" Naozumi shouted. 

A knock on the door stopped Akito from speaking. "Tsuyoshi, dear, please ask your friends to quiet down a bit." 

Rolling his eyes, Tsuyoshi called out, "Aye, Mom."

"Thank you, honey—oh, and I have cookies."

"Come in," Tsuyoshi got up and opened the door. His mom smiled at everyone and set the cookies on the floor. 

"Did you want anything else to drink?" She asked gently. Everyone shook their heads and said their thanks. "Alright, just come out if you need it." She went out and Tsuyoshi closed the door. He went back to his bed and plopped on, grabbing a cookie along the way. 

"Your mom's so freakishly nice." Yuta said. 

"I know," Tsuyoshi said. "Anyway, 'yama?"

"She's my girlfriend," Akito said, nonchalantly, taking a cookie. 

"WHAT?!" Cookie bits were soon all over Tsuyoshi's room. 

Naozumi coughed. "She's your what, 'yama?" Akito gave him a look. "I know ya hate repeating things, but hey, a man's gonna be sure."

"Girlfriend."

"Girl dash friend, or girl-no-space-friend as in she's-mine-lay-off-I-can-kiss-her-whenever-I-want?" Tsuyoshi asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

"What do ya think?" Akito asked, exasperated. 

"I'll take my chances with the second one," Tsuyoshi said, clearing his throat. 

"Ya said there was other shit," Yuta said, reaching for another cookie. 

Naozumi shook his head. "No way—later. First tell how ya became Sana's boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah, what happened?" Yuta crunched on his cookie. "I want milk."

"Go," Tsuyoshi pushed Yuta's shoulder forward with his foot.

"Can't ya go instead? It's ya house."

"I don't need milk."

"Please?"

"Oh my, our boy actually knows some manners, dear!" Naozumi drawled to Tsuyoshi. Yuta threw a cookie at him and it smacked Naozumi's head. "Hey!" He threw one back and it flew out the window. 

"Loser," crowed Yuta. A cookie hit him in the face and then another whizzed past to Tsuyoshi's bed.

"Hey, I want to eat these!" Tsuyoshi cried, picking the one on his bed up and munching on it. "And I'm sure the rest of you assholes want it, too, huh 'yama?"

"Don't hate it."

"See?" Tsuyoshi threw his friends on the floor a look. They grumbled and reluctantly gave up their cookie throwing.

"I still need my milk." Yuta looked at Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi stared back.

"Go get it yaself, 'kaishi and 'yama, answer my freaking question!" Naozumi waved a cookie around.

"Better not say anything till I come back, yo," Yuta warned, getting up and dusting his pants. "How do I address ya mom anyway?"

"Ms. Sasaki, obviously," Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes. Minutes later, Yuta came back with a tray, trying hard not to lose his balance. 

"Since I'm sucha kind person, I bought it for everyone." Yuta set the tray down on the table and grabbed a glass. "But ya lazy asses can stand up and grab it for yaself."

"My mom made ya bring it, right?"

"No—I toldja it's cause of my kindness," Yuta popped Tsuyoshi's head. 

"Whatever. Now, 'yama, I believe ya had some info for us…?" Tsuyoshi got up and grabbed a glass for himself. He drank half the cup and gave himself a milk mustache. "Ya wanna share in.* or not?" Akito gave him a look and turned his glance back at the TV. "Apparently not." 

"It's all good man," Naozumi said, bringing out his cell phone. "I got her number right here." He clicked a few buttons and stopped. "Last chance, 'yama." Akito continued to stare at the TV. "Okay, then--"

"Wait," Tsuyoshi said. "Put it on speaker." He grabbed his private phone and gave it to Naozumi. 

"Even better," Naozumi laughed and dialed. Someone picked up and soon, a weak feminine voice filled the room. 

"Hello?"

"Sana?" Naozumi asked into the speaker. 

"Who's this?"

"'zumi and the gang."

"Oh hey!" Sana cleared her throat and tried to sound louder and perkier. "How are you all?"

"Better than you," laughed Yuta. "Ya feeling alright?"

"I will be," Sana said, sneezing. 

"Good ta know," Tsuyoshi smiled, even though she couldn't see him. "We called to check up on ya…"

"…And ask some questions." Naozumi finished, grinning at Akito's back.

"Okay…" Sana said, nervously. "If this has to do with that poor blue jay…"

"Nope—but get back to that later," Yuta smirked. "We called to ask about 'yama."

"Oh!" Sana immediately brightened. "Ask away then!"

"You certainly like this subject," Yuta grinned wickedly. "Is he really your man?"

Sana growled. "Stupid Akito. He tricked me."

"Moron—I didn't do anything. You agreed on your own," Akito snorted, finally joining the conversation.

"WHO YA CALLING A MORON?!" After that outburst, the males could hear Rei come in and try to calm Sana down. 

"Moron." Akito smirked.

"Shaddap!" Sana retorted. "Stupid!"

"Now, now, children. Flirt later. Talk now," Tsuyoshi laughed. 

"Yeah—how did this happen?" Yuta asked.

"We're hurt—both of ya went behind our backs!" Naozumi faked an expression to Akito who merely gave him a glance. Sana laughed weakly from the other line. 

"Sorry about that. It kinda just happened. Ask Akito. He did everything." 

Yuta, Naozumi, and Tsuyoshi all looked at Akito. "She's the one who flaunted herself." He shrugged.

"I WHAT?!" 

"Flaunted. Would you like a dictionary? I could go--"

"SHADDAP! I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS AND I DID NOT FLAUNT--"

"You didn't protest."

"LIKE I HAD A CHOICE!"

"You could have pushed me away.

"I—I—SHADDAP!" The males laughed at Sana's reaction, knowing she was probably red-faced by now. 

"Hang up—let her rest." Akito told Naozumi.

"Aye, captain," Naozumi saluted fakely. "Say ya good-byes now, dearies," he batted his eyes at Tsuyoshi and Yuta. The two flipped him off but did as he told. "Get better soon," Naozumi said into the phone.

"Thanks."

"Hey, wait, what was it about the blue jay again?" Tsuyoshi suddenly asked. 

"Oh, look, I gotta go! Bye guys! Someone smack Akito for me!" Sana said and hung up. The guys excluding Akito chuckled. 

"Well, now we know something," Yuta nodded gravely as Tsuyoshi smacked Akito and Naozumi hung up.

"That would be…?" Naozumi asked. Akito kicked Tsuyoshi back.

"Akito's a real man, after all." Yuta received a kick from Akito. 

"Yeah," Naozumi laughed. He cleared his throat and imitated Sana. "_Ask Akito. He did everything_," all the guys laughed until Akito kicked Naozumi, too. Yuta and Tsuyoshi only laughed harder. 

"Didn't ya notice something, though?" Akito asked, after they quieted. 

"Like how she dodged the questions?" Tsuyoshi asked. 

"Ya musta have done something _reeeal_ good," Yuta smirked. 

"No idiot—you realized how she knew who 'zumi was talking about when he said 'kaishi and all that?"

"Well, she's a smart girl," Yuta shrugged. "And there is only four of us."

"She didn't ask why we didn't call 'yama, 'kito, though," Tsuyoshi mused. 

"It's just another coincidence…" Naozumi frowned. "Right?"

"Maybe," Yuta puffed his cheeks out. "We should be sure."

"What do ya propose we do?" Tsuyoshi asked in a fake foreign voice. 

"I say—we spy." Yuta grinned. 

-------------

**A/N: And another chapter done! Hehe! Two more to go! Yay! **

**By the way, for the two stars… **

***Add.: Meaning address**

***In. or not: Meaning "Involuntarily or not" **

**Yanno, I realized Akito doesn't really talk "Gansta talk" as I put it. He's more polite, haha. **

**Welp, that should be all. Please R/R people! Your reviews really make my day! =) Till next time—which will be soon, I hope—ja bye bye!**


	9. All Good Things Eventually Come to an En...

**A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. ^^;; It's been…how long? Uh… April…. Now it's almost August… three months. Well, if anyone's mad or interested in knowing why I was this late (which is nothing new because I always update so slowly), its because of these reasons: **

**Finals, I'm sure everyone has these. Or something relatively similar. Anything to stress you out and make you scream in frustration because there is no possible way you can remember all those stupid facts. **

**I was moving back to US thus I had to pack and everything (now that I am back, I had to unpack and buy needed furniture and all them crap)**

**My stupid muses mysteriously died out. My creativity was sucked out. The wretched WBM loved my brain. Take your pick. To me, it means the same. **

**LAZINESS (everyone say that with me)**

**So there you go. Anyway~~****HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE thank yous to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!! =D **

**And I'm sorry if the cussing bugs everyone—I'll try to tone it down. ^^;; Where I come from, everyone cusses so much, it's weird not to hear it. **

**PLEASE READ ABOUT MY RANT ON FLAMES! **

**VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!! (To me, anyway)**

**TO ONE OF MY FLAMERS, OF COURSE I USED THE BOOK!! I THOUGHT THE SCENE WAS CUTE SO I USED IT! AT LEAST I CHANGED IT!!! AND I DID MENTION THAT I WOULD COPY IT! THIS IS FANFICTION.NET AND THAT MEANS WHATEVER THE AUTHOR WANTS TO WRITE, HE/SHE CAN WRITE IT!**

**AND TO THE OTHER PERSON WHO FLAMED ME—****ITS CALLED _FANFICTION_. ****SAY THAT WITH ME, ****FANFICTION~! THAT'S FREAKING RIGHT! FAAAAAAAAANFIIIIIIIIIIIICTION!!!!!!!!!!! MEANING I CAN TAKE THE DAMN BOOK AND CHANGE IT ANY WAY I WANT, AS I MENTIONED ABOVE! IF YOUR IQ IS TOO LOW TO UNDERSTAND, I'M SORRY BUT DON'T READ ANY FICS HERE THEN!!!! GO TO FICTIONPRESS.COM! **

**MYSTERIOUSLY RANDOM PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO HATE MY FIC—FLAME ME FOR ALL I CARE (I PROBABLY WILL EVEN TAKE IT INTO CONSIDERATION), BUT FLAME ME FOR SOMETHING DECENT!!!!!!!!!!! GEEZ!! STOP FLAMING ME FOR STUFF LIKE 1) I COPIED THE BOOK WHEN I MENTIONED I WOULD COPY THE BOOK, 2) FOR WRITING JAPANESE WORDS, 3) WEIRD LITTLE REASONS LIKE HOW I MESSED UP ON THEIR NAME OR SOMETHING, 4) I WROTE IT WITH A DIFFERENT STORY PLOT, OR 5) ANYTHING RELATIVELY STUPID!!!**

**I rest my case and I've calmed down. ****I'm sorry if anyone thinks I'm irrational, but it's frustrating when you see in your mailbox, that you have a review and while you're happily seeing if it's someone complimenting you or criticizing you for something you can work on, you find out that someone's flaming you for a stupid reason.**

**Like I said, I don't mind flames. In fact, ****flames are not that bad. Flames help the authors understand how to write better and everything. ****Thus, I would not hate anyone who sends me one. But I would hate anyone who sends me one that is seriously ridiculous. ****I don't mind if you don't put your email address, meaning you are scared I'd do something to you, which is stupid cause I wouldn't, but I understand, but stop flaming me for stupid reasons! (I think I repeated myself quite a few times, so I'll stop). ****Thank you for reading up to here.**

**Anyway, I've been debating whether or not I should make this into a series, but in the end, I decided not to. I take too long to update. Too bad, though, I had some ideas I could have used. ^^; **

**Oh, and ****if anyone's wondering about ITFOD or BBL or what-did-I-call-that-stupid-fic, well, it's all on hold until I finish this one. Or rather, when I stop being lazy. I have all the ideas written down, but not the actual thing. Gomen ne. -_-; **

**Well, without further ado ****(HUGE APOLOGY ON THE LONG A/N), heeeeeere ya go!**

**--------------------**

"Okay 'yama," Tsuyoshi started, holding a tiny microphone. "Now, Sana has invited Aya, Yumi, and Fuka over. What we need you to do is to stash this somewhere in the room they're in, ok?" He handed the small mic over. 

"Does your girlfriend know about this?" Akito asked Tsuyoshi, his right eyebrow up.

"Hell no. She'll kill me for it." Tsuyoshi snorted. "Now go, already!" He shoved Akito to the door and dropped into the bushes. Akito glared and kicked them. The bushes wiggled angrily as Tsuyoshi's sharp voice came ringing out. "'yama!"

Akito scowled. Tsuyoshi was lucky Akito didn't feel like moving much today or else he'd have a black eye. He rang the doorbell reluctantly and waited. After he told the unhappy Rei who he was, he went in and followed Miss Shimura into the living room. ****

"Yo," Akito said, putting up a hand. He stopped short as soon as everyone turned to him and stared. His hand immediately came down and his right eyebrow twitched. 

"Eh? Akito? What are you doing here?" Sana asked, blinking.  

"I was bored," came his reply. 

"That's your only reason for visiting me?!" Sana asked, picking up her fork. Akito shrugged. 

"I guess I'll go then." He said and shuffled out the room. 

"Akito! Stupid!" Sana threw her fork after him. Miss Shimura immdiately hurried off to bring a new one. Sana sat down with her arms crossed and blew her hair away from her eyes. "Hmmph!"

"Sana!" Fuka rushed to the teen actress's chair. "When didja become so close to Hayama-san?!"

"Yeah! And he's visiting you?!" Aya asked eagerly. Behind her, Yumi nodded.

"Last time I checked, he was sooo not into you!"

Sana chuckled nervously. "Ehehehe… why don't you guys have some cake or tea? Fuka, go sit back down… your legs will start hurting soon!" Following her instructions, they all did what she said and waited. "Erm," Sana twisted her fingers around. "See. Akito and I… we're like… this." She stuck two fingers up in a 'V' sign and then crossed it. Everyone spat their cake/tea out.

"Oh dear, I just vacuumed the floor here today…" Miss Shimura said when she came in. She handed Sana her fork and hurried off to get the broom. 

"Sorry bout that," Aya said and tried to clean up some of it while Yumi did the same. Fuka, on the other hand, immediately asked questions.

"When? How? What? Why? What?" She spluttered and shook her head. "What?" She asked again.

Sana shrugged sheepishly. "Sometime last week? I dunno! It just happened and… well, like… well, I like him! So… stop gaping at me!" She waved her hands around in defense.

"But… I imagined you with… someone else…" Fuka pursed her lips. "Not that Hayama-san is anything bad, but… yeah."

"Really, Sana," Yumi said. "Hayama-san is… different."

"I know… it's just that…" Suddenly Akito came back into the room. Sana glared at him. "What are you doing back here?"

"I forgot to…" he racked his brain for something. He thought of one and scowled inwardly. _This better be worth my image and pride, _he thought. Wordlessly, he walked over to Sana to kiss her on the lips, while dropping the mic into her chair. The other girls gaped while Sana did. With that, he walked out as he put his arm up again for a good-bye.

"Sana!" The other girls cried.

"You reformed him!" Fuka said in amazement.

"He's so soft and gentle now!" Yumi said.

"That was so sweet!" Aya clapped her hands together.

Sana blushed as she frowned at Akito's public display of affection for her. _Well, at least I don't have to argue with the girls now… _ She said, her frown lessening. 

"I wonder how she did it!" The girls gathered to discuss Sana's love life when the teen actress was musing over the kiss.

"I know! Less than a month!"

"Wow, she really does have magic! Like the commercial says!"

Sana snorted at Yumi's comment. "Uh, girls?" The girls straightened and each gave her a toothy smile. 

"Yes, Sana?" Their faces were bright with innocence. Sana coughed.

"Cookies?" She asked, holding out a platter. 

**---**

"All they're talking about is gossip," moaned Naozumi. 

"Your plan turned out to be bull," Yuta glared at Tsuyoshi.

"Wait a while—the girls haven't even left yet!"

"Now they are," Akito stated. The three boys gasped and bought their binoculars to their eyes. The girls were walking up the stairs, most likely into Sana's room. 

"Dammit! A foiled plan!" Tsuyoshi cried. "Unless… Akito! Go back in there, get the mic, and then put it into your girl's room!"

Akito glared at Tsusyoshi who pretended not to notice. 

"Give it up," Akito said gruffly and left. The other boys sighed. 

"Guess we gotta," Tsuyoshi said glumly. 

"Unless…" Yuta's eyes had a gleam as he rubbed his hands together. The rest looked at him. "Unless… we ask the girls to help us spy." Silence. Yuta dropped his hands. "They'd never do that."

"I still think we should try to figure it out," Tsuyoshi said. "Though, we should probably work on Keichi, not on Sana. It might not even be her."

"'yama's probably just getting those jitters on finally having a girlfriend." Naozumi nodded. "Probably doesn't believe it's real."

"Yeah, poor dude got too many problems," Yuta added.

"Let's go," Tsuyoshi picked up his equipment. "Sorry 'zumi—your mic is still back there."

Naozumi waved a hand. "That's when being rich and famous comes in handy."

**---**

Four weeks passed, which included Christmas and New Year's Day, and none of the boys had a single lead for Keiichi being a girl during the holidays. Akito hadn't mentioned anything about Sana either thus Naozumi and Yuta decided to retire. Though Keiichi occasionally called Akito 'Akito' by accident, they let it pass and continued as if nothing happened. Tsuyoshi, much as he wanted to do the same, was still doubtful. And he refused to give up. There wasn't much he could do by himself though, except to wait. 

"Hey 'eiichi," Tsuyoshi asked suddenly, one day, looking up from his work and stretching.

"Hm?" Keiichi murmured as he focused on his homework. _If X was 5, then Y should be 7, but then that wouldn't be right because… because…_

"When do we get to go your house, anyway?" 

Keiichi blinked. "Uhhh… I dunno 'bout that… my, uh, mom still needs to work on some stuff, so… yeah."

"Aw, that sucks," Naozumi's shoulders slumped. "We're getting bored at each other's houses."

"Maybe we can go bug the girls," suggested Tsuyoshi. "Aya once said her house was free."

"We'll be too busy staring at them than hanging out," snorted Naozumi. He grabbed a pillow from Yuta's bed and hugged it. Yawning, he nudged Akito, the closest person to him, with his toe. "Wake me up later." 

"Stupid!" Yuta threw his notebook at Naozumi's head. 

"What the--" 

"If you sleep we can only work! Get up!" Yuta complained.

"Aiiiiiyaaaa," whined Naozumi. "Jerk."

"Dumbass," was Yuta's only reply.

"Hey, what about your phone and all that? Is it set up, already?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"My dad accidentally broke the phone when he was talking to his employer. He got so mad, his entire face was red." Keiichi lied with ease. As Sana, he'd once played a character who's dad had to go to anger-management classes and what he just said, happened in a movie. 

Unfortunately for him, Naozumi remembered that. "Sana once played a character with a dad like that! It's was so funny!" He started telling the story to everyone who were enthusiastically listening. Tsuyoshi glanced at Keiichi's expression and listened to Naozumi's story halfheartedly. 

_Funny,_ thought Tsuyoshi. _I thought I just saw some panic on his face._

**---**

"Tsuuuuyoshi!" Aya waved to her boyfriend who was scanning the tables. "Over heeeeeeeeeeeere!" Aya ignored all the looks she received. She was extremely happy that day—she got a high score on her test, her father got a raise, Sana just invited her, Fuka, and Yumi to a picnic on Saturday, and she was going to be on a date with her boyfriend, even if he was 20 minutes late. 

Tsuyoshi jogged over and gave her a sheepish smile. "Hey Aya," he said. "Sorry I'm late. The guys and I were doing homework and I had to help out the others since Akito was bent on watching TV."

Aya smiled gently. "That's okay. I'm glad you're help them out. One of the best qualities in my boyfriend." 

Tsuyoshi grinned and took a menu. "What didja feel like eating?" He looked at all the listed foods.

"Something simple. I'll just get some chicken ramen, I guess." Aya said, while she drank some of her water.

"Then I'll get the beef ramen. Annnnd… hm, wanna share a passionfruit smoothie?" he looked at her for her approval. She nodded and he waved for the waiter. The waiter took their orders and set off.

"So, what have you been up to? You look happy." Tsuyoshi propped his left arm against the back of his chair.

"Daddy got a raise!" squealed Aya. "We might be able to go on that trip to the hot springs after all! And I got a 97% on that math test—thank you Tsuyoshi," she reached over to squeeze his right hand. "Plus, this Saturday, Fuka, Yumi, and I are going to picnic in Sana's backyard! It's huge! And supposedly, there's a forest somewhere there, but still! A picnic! It's gonna be so fun!"

Tsuyoshi grinned at his ecstatic girlfriend. "Sounds great." Aya nodded. 

"She'd invite you guys, but we're gonna be home alone and her manager doesn't trust you guys… or at least, Hayama-san." She stopped, wide-eyed. "Did you know they were a couple?!" she shrieked. "That's so *WOW*! I never imagined Hayama-san to be with Sana!"

"Really? Why?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Oh—nothing bad against Hayama-san. It's just that, he wasn't interested that day we went to the studio and he was always against her—yanno how he complained how the male population was stupid for liking her. And Sana seemed like the type to be with… hmm, Umezaki Kyou, that guy from that movie, 'Winter Wind'?"

Tsuyoshi nodded. "Everyone was surprised, too. But they seem happy."

"Yeaaaah! I know! We saw Hayama-san kiss Sana the other day—his expression was so… soft! And Sana, though she won't admit it, was probably all gooey inside! You can tell by her eyes! A very surprising couple, but such a good one, too!"

Tsuyoshi grinned. "I guess we've got competition, hm?" 

Aya blushed a bit and swatted Tsuyoshi's hand. "Don't say nonesense like that, silly. We should be happy that Hayama-san and Sana are happy."

"I am. You are. We just have competition."

"We do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too." He paused and before Aya could counter his remark, he asked, "Hey, Aya, did you go to Sana's room?"

Aya looked at him, confused. "Uh, yeah, why?"

"Did you notice anything… particular?"

Aya looked at him wide-eyed and blushed again. "Tsu-Tsuyoshi! What are you trying to ask?"

"I'm not trying to imply that!" Tsuyoshi blushed, too and coughed. He drank some of his water. "I mean, like… wigs or anything…?"

"Of course I did." Tsuyoshi stopped to look at Aya. "She's an actress. She'd have a bunch of those." 

"No, I mean… like any orange-haired wigs? Short like a guy?"

Aya blinked. "Tsuyoshi, what are you trying to say?"

"Hm, nothing. Just wondering," he smiled a little and turned to the right. "Oh, look, here's the food. Let's eat!" he grabbed his chopsticks and smiled at Aya who smiled back.

"I haven't eaten chicken ramen for sooo long! It's gonna be so good!" Aya exclaimed, breaking her wooden chopsticks apart. "Right, Tsuyoshi?"

"Hm, right," Tsuyoshi said, half listening. He thought he just saw Keiichi walk the way towards Sana's house. 

---

"Sana! Where does the chicken go?" Fuka yelled, her glove-covered hands holding a roasted chicken. She looked at the table set before them and glanced at all the plates.  

"On that big big platter there! The one with the roses!"

"Eh, ok!" Fuka laid down the chicken on the plate Sana wanted her to put it on. She took off her gloves and rubbed her sore arms."Whew! I'm a bit sorry to ask Sana and Miss Shimura if they needed help!"

"Oh, it's not that bad," Yumi told her. 

"You can't talk—you're not running from the kitchen and then trying to find a plate for a 7 pound chicken. All you're doing is pouring chips into a punch bowl."

"This is a punch bowl?! Ah!" Yumi dropped the chips bag and tried to find the real chip bowl.

"I think Sana wanted the chips in there," Aya said, pointing. "She did put the chip bags near that bowl."

"But she said she bought out the punch bowl to put soda in," Fuka informed them. "Why she'd do that, I'm not sure."

"She's Sana," grinned Aya. "And this is fun."

"Out of the waaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Sana came speeding down the hallway with a sloshing huge punch bowl. It was bigger than the one Yumi was pouring chips into. Sana got to the table and smacked the bowl down. Surprisingly, she only dripped a few drops on the table. The other three girls grinned nervously. "I hope you guys like Pepsi. We only had that!"

"It's good, Sana, thank you." Aya said, speaking for all of them. Fuka and Yumi nodded. 

"Shall we eat, then?" Sana grabbed plates and passed them out. They each got what they wanted and then went into the middle of the backyard and plopped down on the blanket. "I knew I should have gotten out the table. The grass is gonna cut into our butts!" She whined.

"Sana," laughed Yumi, "I don't think grass can do that."

"It's fine," Aya reassured the wailing teen actress. 

"If you say so," frowned Sana. She grabbed a chip and perked up. "Anyway, how have you been doing?"

The girls launched into a conversation on their school days and how Fuka was running for president.

"Oh yeah, 'kaishi told me that," Sana murmured absent-mindedly. The girls stopped and stared at her.

"Since when did you start following the guys and started calling them by their last two syllables of their name?" Fuka asked.

"Oh, uh, Akito was just…" Sana stuttered. "Talking about it… I guess I caught on…"

"Uh, why are you talking to Yuta, though? Just him?" Yumi asked. 

"No… it was this group thing…" Sana winced. _Bad lie, bad lie, bad lie. _

"I don't remember any group thing with you…" Fuka frowned. Aya noticed the tension and tried to break it.

"Uh, great chicken, Sana!"

"Thanks! It's one of Miss Shimura's specialty! And the chicken is--"

"Sana, if you have something to say to us, please say it now. I'd hate to break a good friendship over something like this," Fuka said suddenly.

"Something… like this? What?"

"Don't toy with me, Sana. I'm not stupid," snapped Fuka.

"I-I didn't say you were. I'm just confused. Something like what?"

"You are hiding something, I know it."

"Fuka, maybe Sana just mentioned something Hayama-san said," Yumi put an arm on Fuka's.

"Oh, yeah, it was. Thank you, Yumi, for reminding me."

"Don't try to cover it up now, Sana. Say it or I'm leaving." Fuka stood up. 

Sana gulped and paused. _It won't be too bad if I tell them, will it? They won't tell, right? I've only known them for a few weeks but I don't want to lose them… _She swallowed and looked Fuka in the eye. "If you tell anyone what I'm going to tell you, I won't just let it go." 

"Of course I wouldn't tell anyone," Fuka said, frowning. 

"Look, we haven't been friends that long, but you can trust us," Aya promised. Yumi nodded.

"Well… you know that new kid, Yamaaki Keiichi?" The other girls nodded, confused. "I'm him."

Fuka glared at Sana. "That's not funny, Sana. We are very serious and you're taking this as a joke!"

"I am not!" shouted Sana. "I am Yamaaki Keiichi! Why else would I know about him?"

"I don't know! But you should have some proof!" Fuka yelled back. 

"Fine! Stay here!" Sana got up and stomped off to her room. Fuka dropped down on her rear and looked at her friends.

"Why would she be Keiichi?"

"I don't know… you didn't give her a chance to explain." 

"Well, she's probably telling the truth. Why would Sana lie about this, any way?" Yumi asked. Fuka shrugged and waited. Minutes later, Sana came out of the back door, dressed as Keiichi, but with the wig in hand. The girls gaped.

"See?" Sana asked. She put the wig over her hair. "If I was to put my hair up, I'd be Keiichi."

"But… why?" Fuka asked, dumbfounded. 

Sana took a deep breath and started her story, while standing there. When she finished, Fuka rushed over to hug her while Aya and Yumi followed suit.

"How horrible! You poor thing!"

"Thing?" Sana asked, her voice muffled. 

"You know what I mean," Fuka giggled and let go. Yumi and Aya gave Sana hugs, too.

"This feels like a Disney movie," Sana piped up after they let go. 

"I'll say," Yumi grinned. "C'mon—I'm still hungry."

"Sure, sure, lemme just go change back." Sana whirled around to go to her room when she stopped. "…Akito?"

**--------------------**

**A/N: Dun dun dun! The truth comes out! **

**What's Sana gonna do now? ::slaps hand to face in horror::**

**I don't know what she's gonna do—but if you review, maybe I will! ^^**

**The story shall come to end by the next chapter! Hopefully I'll update soon. =) Till then, ja bye bye!**


	10. Revealed

A/N: Heyyy! Y'all excited??? It's the last chappie!!! /blows nose tearfully/ 

**Yeah, ok, screw that last part. XDD I'm glad! Sooo very glad! Now I finally got rid of this fic!!! /dances like a maniac/ You have no idea how hard it is to keep up with stories… y'all might complain I take too long, but seriously! It's tough. I have to keep up my personal life first and then then force myself to actually write out the ideas that has been going through my head all day... **

**Major thank you's to those who agreed with the flamers and encouraged me… ^_________^ Sankyuu!!!!**

**Oh, to _Burnt Rice_—sorry bout the lines. On Microsoft Word, it looks fine with just a space in between. I checked my fics and saw what you mean. Sorry bout it. I'm gonna go back and change it soon as possible…**

**And to _Touki Yume_, sankyuu for your suggestions. I know, it's a bit cheesy/lame, but I can't help it. It appears in my mind and so I write it out. But as a writer, I shouldn't use those so I'll cut back on those terms. ^^; I already went back and changed all of them, I think… so yeah. Sanks again!**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE NOTICE!!! I went back and changed Jitsuya to the rightful name******** Yuta! Thanks to all those who told me it was Takaishi, but alas, that's his last name. I figured it was weird cause his Chinese name was… well, it didn't match up so I finally asked my friend and it was Yuta Takaishi… or Takaishi Yuta, as I would put it, it being the Japanese way. I hope it's not too confusing now that you read it as Yuta!! I also hope it's not confusing when I talk about Sana and Keiichi… just bear in mind they're the same person, please! **

**I can't remember Naozumi's manager's name! x_X I had it in my head just two days ago and now I lost it. My friends have borrowed my Kodocha books and episodes are in Chinese… garg! Well, in any case, I dub thee, Nao's manager!**

**But anyway, that's just what I do. No need for you to know about that! You guys don't care, right?? :] So without further ado, I bring to you—Marshall! Ah, I meant the last chapter of LCD! (was listening to the Eminem Show XDD) **

**--------------**

The phone rang and Akito glared at it. Why did he have to be home alone and be forced to answer the phone? It rang again but he stayed put. He refused to answer it under the circumstances. He pressed the button for the answering machine and waited until the phone rang again. 

"Hi! You've reached ######### of the Hayama household!  We're not home right now, so please leave your name, message, and who you're looking for after the beep! Thank you and have a good day!" The long beep of the machine sounded and then the recording started. Silence filled the room and then Akito heard a scuffle.

"Akito… I'm not sure if you're there or not, but please… please call me. I _need_ to talk to you. Please." The ending beep came and the messaged ended. Akito grabbed the remote to the TV and opened it. He flipped to a channel and left it. His mind was wandering back to that Saturday…

_"Sure, sure, lemme just go change back." Sana whirled around to go to her room when she stopped. "…Akito?"_

_Akito stared at Sana. It was an exact replica of Yamaaki Keiichi. He inwardly cursed himself. What the hell was he saying? Of course it was an exact replica. They were the same person. Tsuyoshi was right._

_"'yoshi was right. You are 'eiichi." He half-whispered. Sana took a small step forward and he inched back. She winced but continued to walk up to him until she was close enough._

_"Akito, wait. Let me explain."_

_"Explain what?" he snorted. "Explain the fact that you have been playing us all these months? Explain how much fun you've had seeing us completely clueless?"_

_"No!" she took another step and grabbed his hands. "You don't understand! It's not like I had a choice--"_

_"Tell it to your fans." He broke her clutch on his hands. "I sure as hell don't give a shit." He whirled around and stalked out, ignoring the other girls' indignant cries, especially Sana's wounded one._

Akito slammed the remote down on the table and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a can of soda. Popping it open, he chugged down half of its contents and wandered back to the living room. The show had ended and turned into a entertainment news report._ How lucky for me to have dated a star and be forced to see her despite my not wanting to… _he glared at the TV and changed the channel. There was a commercial on an ad Sana did. He growled and shut the TV. He needed to run. Finishing the soda, he threw away the can and grabbed his sweater. Slipping on his shoes by the door, he grabbed a key and went out. 

_--------------_

Sana stared out her window. The phone lay in her limp hand as she looked at all the raindrops. A knock on her door alerted her someone was there but she made no sound. "Sana?" came Rei's voice. He knocked again. "I'm coming in." The door opened and Rei shuffled in. "Sana, this is getting really unhealthy. You cannot stay holed up in your room all weekend."

"It's only been two days," Sana sighed. "And please don't tell me all this right now. I don't wanna hear it."

"That boy…" Rei tightened his fist. "I knew he was going to do something like this. See how you cannot trust those kind of boys, Sana? He was--"

"Rei-kun!" Sana straightened and whirled around. Rei's glared faltered. Her face was running with tears. "You can't say that! You should have known he would act that way! I should have known! I completely lied to him and tricked him and…" she started sobbing and curled up into a ball.

"Sana… I'm sorry," he said. He looked at her helplessly as she made no reply. "I'll… leave you then…" He got up and left as promised, closing the door behind him.

_--------------_

Keiichi slowly went up the stairs on his way to his classroom. He had screamed and kicked when he heard he was forced to go back to school on Monday until Mama stopped him. She reminded him that he had to continue his schooling as that was the reason for everything. Despite the butterflies in his stomach and the guilt hanging over him, he swallowed and opened the door. The class was as noisy as ever and no one seemed to notice him. Except his friends. They were staring at him until he looked them in the eye. They looked away and pretended to talk about something. His eyes watered but he blinked them away. He couldn't afford to lose his image now, no matter what. Taking a deep breath, he ushered down the aisle to his seat and sat down nervously. Akito was right behind him but his eyes were closed the last time Keiichi checked. Keiichi leaned towards the front as much as he could and took out his stuff.

Minutes later, Tejuki-sensei came in, panting. "Sorry class. There was a bit of a mix-up in the office, but nothing big. Now, will you all please quiet down as I take roll…"

After his name was called out, Keiichi tuned out and stared out the window. There was still another 6 hours before he could go home.

_--------------_

It was Thursday before anyone knew it. Keiichi went through the last few days without speaking to any of the four boys and they all seemed fine with it which filled Keiichi with anger but mostly making him feel miserable. Even during the movie shootings, Naozumi mostly ignored Sana. Many of the boys of the academy seemed to pick up the fact that Keiichi was no longer part of their group and even if they haven't said anything to his face, he felt their stares and knew what they whispered. 

It was the last period of the day and there were two minutes left before the bell rang. Everyone was already gathering their stuff and Tejuki-sensei didn't seem to protest. Today he was not in the right state at all. Keiichi packed his things up and when the bell rang, everyone jumped out of their seats to run home. Keiichi slowly got up and moved his way to the door when he stopped. Laiier Kirk and two of his friends stood in the door, grinning. 

"Why hello, fellow classmate," Kirk drawled in his accent. Keiichi stared at him, a prickling feeling appeared but he ignored it. Putting on a frown, Keiichi spoke up for the first time in the last four days.

"What do you want, Laiier?" He glared. 

"Oooh, I'm so intimidated." Kirk squeaked, holding up his hands and wiggling his body like a worm. "Please don't hurt me, Yamaaki-san!" he flung his arms out and his friends guffawed. "You don't seem to understand," Kirk said in his normal voice. "Without Hayama and his little loser crew," he said, walking forward quickly, causing Keiichi to stumble back, "you're nothing but shit." He leaned in close. "And I don't like shit." One of his friends in the back snorted and said, "Yeah! Don't like shit!"

Keiichi coughed. "At least I brush my teeth. Want a icebreaker?" Kirk's face darkened. He grabbed hold of Keiichi's shirt. 

"Understand this—I haven't paid you back for the first day and right now, you're not helping matters." He lifted Keiichi a few inches off the floor. "And apparantly, you can't." He used his right fist to punch Keiich in the stomach a few times. Letting out a cry, Keiichi coughed and dropped his things. With both his hands, he pushed off Kirk's hold and fell to the floor. He clutched his stomach and coughed again. Kirk kicked him in the same spot and when Keiichi's hand was knocked away, Kirk stepped on his stomach. He kneeled down and grabbed his neck. "Looks like all you can do is look good." He punched Keiichi at his jaw and another to his left cheek. "Can't fight for shit."

"For shit!" the same friend of his crowed. Kirk smirked and stood up. He lifted his foot off Keiichi's stomach but kicked him once more, a few inches above. Spitting on his face, Kirk and his buddies left the room. Keiichi moaned and wiped off the spit. Rolling to a side, he tried to heave himself up. The pain in his stomach seared and Keiichi felt blood seeping through his shirt. Coughing, he stretched his arm and grasped his backpack. Fumbling through his backpack, he found his cellphone and bought to his ear, after punching in a few numbers.

"Rei…" he gasped out. "…Help," he said before passing out.

_--------------_

Naozumi checked his image in the mirror and then smiled brightly. His teeth were perfectly white with no stains or leftover food stuck in them. Nodding at himself, he straightened and left his trailer. His manager stood outside with his arms crossed, looking worried. Naozumi touched his arm lightly. 

"Naozumi! I thought you were gonna take forever!" His manager smoothed back some of Naozumi's hair and nodded at him. "Good thing you wear one outfit throughout this whole movie. The rest of the characters all have to change," he sighed. 

Naozumi frowned. "Why? What's wrong with the beach scene?"

"Sana can't wear a bikini, didn't you hear? That horrible wound on her stomach cannot be covered with make-up. Be sure not to bump into her or she'll faint. I can't believe how serious it is."

Naozumi's frown deepened. "What are you talking about?" he scanned around the room and found Sana standing in a corner, leaned against the wall. Her eyes were glazed over and her expression was blank. Naozumi hurried over and cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, Sa—Kurata-san?" Sana snapped out of her mood and looked at Naozumi with a slight fear in her eyes. 

"Oh, um, Kamura-san…" she said. "How have you, uh, been?"

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Your stomach--" Naozumi gestured to the spot. "My manager said you weren't able to shoot the bikini scene yet."

"Oh… yeah… I just had some trouble…"

"What happened?"

"Just trouble," Sana repeated. Naozumi frowned and gripped her arm. She flinched but looked him in the eye.

"Sana, please tell me. Despite whatever's going on, I still care about your wellbeing."

"Since I'm a major character in the movie, right?" Sana whispered. Naozumi was about to protest but stopped. He couldn't really say she was a friend after all she had done with the lying. Sana shook her head. "Figured. I don't have anything to say except the name Kirk." With that, she swallowed and walked away from him. 

Naozumi continued to stand there. "Kirk…?" he mumbled to himself. _What does he have to do with anything?_

_--------------_

Akito glared at those who stood in his way as he marched over to the group in near the soccer fields. They were engrossed in a magazine featuring Sana and not one of them noticed him until he kicked on in the ass. He stumbled forward and ripped the magazine. The rest angrily looked up but their expressions went soft upon Akito. Kirk went forward and smiled sickeningly. 

"Hayama-san! What brings you here today?" Akito glared at him and walked right up to him. He was two inches shorter but he was twice as indimidating. He grabbed Kirk's shirt in the same fashion Kirk did to Keiichi.

"What you did to Sa—'eiichi… I'm gonna do to you. Added with my own specialities with ten times the force." He said tonelessly and began to hit the taller boy. Kirk's friends ran to pull Akito off but ended up on the ground and Akito went back to hurting Kirk. Other friends ran off the soccer field and left Kirk crying out in pain. 

After severely injuring the foreigner, Akito dropped his hold on him and was about to walk off when he found himself face to face with the principal. 

"Hayama-san. You're coming with me."

_--------------_

Sana tapped her foot against the car floor. "Rei-kun!" she whined. "Can't this car go any faster?" Her grip on the bag in her hands tightened as she let out a frustrated cry. Rei meekly apologized and sped up. Sana's thoughts wandered a mile a minute. After hearing what Akito had done, she raced (or rather, sped-walked due to her condition) to Naozumi during the movie shooting and hounded him for a long time until he answered everything he could. Then afterwards, she went to the nearest store to buy gifts and then had Rei drive her over to the Hayama household. 

When he finally reached there, Sana was bursting with impatience. She hurried to the door as fast as she could and after greeting Natsumi, raced upstairs to Akito's room. "Akito!" she cried and opened the door. Naozumi, Tsuyoshi, and Yuta were all on the floor watching TV as Akito was draped on his bed. All four looked up and stared at the teen actress. 

"Um, sorry." She said, scuffling her foot against the carpet. "That was a bit rash… um…" No one answered her. "I bought cookies…" she held up bag by the handle and jingled it a bit. The three on the floor brightened and looked to Akito. He shrugged and they waved for her to come in. She nodded and went inside. Clearing her throat, she sat on a corner away from them and took out the box of cookies. She passed it to them as they turned off the TV. They looked at her expectingly and opened the box of cookies to start eating. 

"I heard about the, uh, fight, Akito…" she started. "Thank you. I wouldn't have expected it after all I did and then you go suspended for a while…" she cleared her throat again. Akito snorted. 

"What makes you think I did it for you? Laiier's a jackass every day. How are you not sure he just pissed me off by looing at me?"

"Oh, right." Sana mentally whacked herself._ Stupid!_ She berated.  "But I am sorry. With the Keiichi act, the lying, and forgetting your present…" she trailed off. Tsuyoshi spoke up first.

"Why with all the lying and the acting?" he asked. For the second time, Sana patiently told her story to them and when she finished, their replies were quite different than their girlfriends.

"What the hell?" Yuta asked. "What dumbasses and bitches! I can't believe they did that to you!"

"You should have kicked their asses!" Naozumi said. 

Tsuyoshi snorted and shook his head. "I highly doubt she can do that, stupid." he said. "But you could sic a bunch of people on them, with your power and money…" 

Sana smiled a bit and looked over to Akito. He had still not spoken a word since that Laiier comment. Naozumi, offended at what Tsuyoshi said, started arguing with the spectacled-boy. Yuta noticed the look Sana sent Akito and coughed. "C'mon, ya punks," he said, grabbing each by their collars and heaving them up. "Let's go get some milk to go with the cookies…"

"You and milk and cookies," said Tsuyoshi. "Such an obsession!" he let out as they passed through the door. It closed behind them and silence filled the room. Akito sat up and looked at Sana. 

"You should have told me, at least." He said. 

"I know," Sana said, her head hanging down. "I'm really sorry. I was just so thrilled at getting into a school and finally learning along with getting friends that I completely lost the idea of telling you guys. And it's really horrible," she blabbered on. "I mean, I should've at least mentioned something or--" she was cut off when Akito cupped her chin and kissed her. 

"Mmm," she said after they broke off. "Mint. You have no idea how good to is to know you brush your teeth." Akito, not wanting to even ask her about her comment, kissed her again and his other hand snaked around her waist and pulled her close until she cried. "Owwie, owwie, owwie!" She pulled back a bit and grinned sheepishly at him. "The wound is gonna be there for a while… sorry." Akito shook his head. Sana grinned at him. "I think I finally decoded your silent ways. I shouldn't be sorry right?" Akito gave a curt nod. Her grin widened and then her eyes lit up.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she released her hold on him and went to get her bag. She took out a box and handed it to Akito. He took it and then stared at her. "Your late Christmas present! Sorry it took a while. It kept slipping my mind between my acting, school, our dates… Open it!" He did as told and inside was a dinosaur figurine. He looked up and she smiled tentatively. "Your room is so modern and barely has anything a normal teen would—don't take any offenses—but there's that one dinosaur sitting there… and it looks so lonely, too." 

Akito nodded and got up to put the dinosaur next to the other. Then he reached down into the drawer below and grabbed a small box. He tossed it to her and then went to sit on his bed. Sana stared at it like Akito did to her box and then realization struck. "Oh yeah! You didn't give me a present either! What a sad couple we are!" she chuckled and then stopped. "We… still are a couple, aren't we?" Akito snorted from where he sat.

"What do you think?" Sana glared at him. 

"I hate those kinda questions… I always think the wrong way." She received no reply so she went ahead and opened the box. Inside sat a ring. It was completely silver but inside the ring were the words, "Akito's." Sana gripped the box tightly. "A…ki…to!!!!!" She shot up and clenched her hands. Akito looked a bit ruffled. "How… dare… you… treat… me… your… property?!!?!" She shot at him and then stopped short, falling down. "Ow, mmkay, mmkay, that hurts… ow, ow, ow!"

Akito looked down and smirked. "Loser." 

"Hmph," Sana grumbled and smacked Akito's foot. 

_--------------_

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the class of 2004 graduation," the dean of the school said into the microphone. "After four long years of hard work, all these fine men have successfully completed all their tasks with the most honorable strength. Congratulations to them all." The silent audience broke out in applause. "For our valedictorian, we have an amazing young man who came to us in his junior year. He was not the brightest among the bunch, but he worked twice as hard than any of them. Please welcome Yamaaki Keiichi." The audience clapped again as the said male bashfully made his way through the aisles and up to the stage. He got to the podium and adjusted his cap. He smiled at everyone and cleared his throat into the microphone.

"Wow, so many cameras here. Makes me feel so special," he said. The crowd chuckled out of politeness. "This is really a huge honor for me to be valedictiorian. I've only been here two years and I feel as if I'm stealing another person's spotlight." He cleared his throat again and sighed contently as he looked to the left at the school. "When I first came here, I wasn't sure if I'll ever graduate or most importantly, if I would ever belong." Keiichi looked back at the crowd and continued. "The beginning seemed like that so I completely hid myself from everyone. The year went on and the truth was soon dragged out. In reality, if I was myself, I would have gotten a much better score on everything, since I would have paid more attention to that then my classmates. However, through all this, I found real friends and they accept me for who I am, not what I'm worth." He looked over to where Tsuyoshi, Naozumi, Yuta, and Akito were sitting. "And I'm truly grateful." He turned his view towards the rest of the audience and his eyes narrowed. Other than a few of his classmates, his family, and the girls of his friends' boyfriends paid attention to him. The rest were craning their necks up, looking around for someone.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" he snapped in the microphone. Everyone let out a gasp (except Akito) and jumped a bit. They stared at Keiichi in shock. "Can you not see I'm making my speech here? It's our graduation, for god's sake! Pay a little attention! Geez, that Kurata Sana pisses me off! Just cause she said she was making an appearance here, everyone flocks to our graduation _just for her._ And you guys aren't even paying attention! I bet you weren't even paying attention to our dean! All you guys are worried about is Sana, Sana, Sana!" Keiichi gripped the podium as he glared at the crowed furiously. The crowd continued to stare at him, not knowing what to say. Keiichi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Counting up to three, he opened his eyes again and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, be this way. If you're so concerned about Kurata Sana, I'll have her say my speech for you all instead." After rubbing off something on his throat, he took off his cap and then ripped off his wig. The entire crowd gasped again as the newsreporters started shouting out questions and cameras flashed from every direction. Calmly throwing the wig aside, Sana combed through her hair and stuck the cap back on. Grinning at the crowd, she waved. "Hey y'all! Wassap?"

_--------------_

**A/N: Now how lame of an ending is that? XDDD Ah, well, too lazy to change it (Actually, I had plenty of time to change it cause I wrote the ending first, but…)**

**Maybe it went a bit too fast, the whole process… I dunno. There were parts I wanted to cliff-hanger it but as the last chapter, I didn't. Hehe! ^^;**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this! It was a pain in the butt for me to update since I usually have the ideas in my head—just too lazy to write it out, buuuut, I liked it. So congrats to me for the first series I finished! Whee! **

**I'm planning on another Kodocha fic /hears groans/ buuuut it won't be a series. It'll be a one-shot… or at least, I want it to be. If not, I'll break it into three parts. XD Anyway, please review! Until the next fic (which will take a while seeing as I promised some friends I'd write stories for them for Christmas…), Kuroi's out!**__


End file.
